Dog Star
by Raven Mirage
Summary: [Takes place in Book Three] On his way to Hogwarts Sirius is caught by a muggle dog catcher. A young woman, Delilah, who works at the shelter takes an interest in the new "dog." Will she learn his secret, and if she does will she help or hinder? CH 9!
1. the kennels of doom

**Dog Star ***

**by: Raven Mirage**

"No animal should ever jump up on the dining room furniture unless absolutely certain that he can hold his own in the conversation." Fran Lebowitz

* * *

**i  
the kennels of doom**

* * *

Delilah Tanner brushed a hand lazily through her white-streaked ebony hair with a sigh. The day was going so horribly boring. It usually was boring, mind you. She loved animals, dogs especially, but sometimes working in the Moore Animal Shelter was just downright ... snoozable; if snoozable was even a word. She wetted her dark cimson lips and fiddled with one of three ear cuffs on her right ear. With another irritated growl she threw a glance out the the window; Henri was late again with the "stray-mobile" as it was affectionately called. 

It was already getting really late and she had promised her father she would be home before dark. He had blown a fuse when he heard she was still planning to go to work that day even after she knew there was an insane murderer wandering about. Frankly Delilah wasn't scared. If she was to die then what more exciting way to go was there than getting murdered by a fugitive....

She frowned to herself, dark eyes narrowing in thought. She could just go home and leave a note... _"Henri, you ass, I left. Lock up the animals - - it's your butt, not mine!" _Of course, that was a lie. It would be her butt because her job was to supervise and help placing the animals. The twenty-six year old climbed to her feet and kicked the wall. 

After her emotional outburst Delilah grabbed the keys from their hook and stuck them in the pocket of her pants. She walked outside to wait and looked towards the horizon. Most of the setting sun was blocked by buildings from the small english town, but she could still see the tip of orange and the streaking the last rays were throwing across the sky. Darkness was fast approaching. Just the right kind of night to meet a mass murderer.

"Henri," she muttered, "you better hurry up." As soon as the words left her lips there was the sound of screeching tires and bright light flooded over her. She threw up her arms in a futile defense position.

*

No one had ever escaped from Azkaban - - not, at least, until now. They didn't have a reason to escape. Most everyone tossed into that hell-hole had no true strength if they were trully weak enough to commit murder, and whatever else they were convicted of doing. However, those with innocence and a means to survive had chances. Those like Sirius Black. He was living proof that one could, if given the right incentive, escape from Hell.

Being a dog had paid off extremely well. Never a day went by that he didn't appreciate the fact he had become an animagus, albeit illegally. It was also much easier to cover ground as a canine. Dogs seemed to have a natural ability to find "home" or the place in which they wished to go. Their minds also allowed the simplification of emotion, which kept him from going completely insane. Someone he cared for was in danger and he felt like he just wasn't fast enough.

Finally he had caught up with his Godson in surrey - - and had managed to scare him pretty well. Add another tick-mark to the "brilliant moves" list. But that wasn't the most brilliant thing he had managed to do during this journey. It was a week later while traveling towards Hogwarts when he made his big mistake.

He was caught.......

....... by a muggle dogcather.

He now found himself stuffed into the back of a dingy van amoungst god knows how many mongrels. He was sitting there, thinking about how his day could not get any worse, when the van braked abruptly, half spun and sent him against the wall where he banged his head. A door slammed and immediately afterwards a cursing female voice drew near.

*

"Dammit, Henri!" Delilah screamed. "What are you trying to do! Run over me?" If she didn't know better she would have really believed that he did. He was always pulling stupid stunts like that. One day he would actually hurt someone and she didn't want to be there when it happened. He looked sheepish as she rattled on at him, "... and the animals! What if you hurt one of the animals!" She cried and ran to the back of the van, throwing open the door; there was no danger of the animals escaping because there was a mesh protecter.

She peeked inside and let her hand snake inside a break to pat a cocker spaniel on the head. "Hello, Fritzy, owners lose you again?" The dog whimpered. Her eyes surveyed the rest of the lot. She was going to turn around when she spotted black shape with seemingly glowing eyes huddled in the back. Her eyes went wide and she stepped back, a hand going to her mouth. She almost screamed, but caught it. 

"Anythin' wrong, Ly?" Henri asked, moving to stand beside her.

"Th-that black dog..."

Henri smirked, "kinda rough, isn't he? He was a pain in arse, I'll tell ya. Tried to bite me once before I could get him in. Nasty lil bugger."

Delilah smiled weakly, taking a deep breath. The dog raised up and she could see him now. He wasn't so menacing once light was on him. He did look very rough. His eyes were worn. "You're not so scary." She laughed as Henri went back up to the diver's side. The dog looked intensely at her and she stepped back again and quickly shut the door, unable to hold back the shudder that raced up her spine. On second thought, perhaps you are....

"Ya want me to pull the van over to the kennels?" Henri called back as he climbed back inside. Delilah thought for a moment. She didn't want a repeat of his earlier stunt, but then again after that ranting she gave him she was sure he wouldn't do anything else. She nodded and walked over to the gate to unlock it. The main gate swung open with a squeak.

*

_Strange looking girl._ Those were the only words that came to Sirius' mind as the young woman looked into the back. She was dressed as what muggles called "punk." She wore green cargo pants with a million, or so it seemed, pockets and a camoflauge tank top. She had black hair but it was streaked with white. She had dark blue eyes the shade of the sky just before it turned black. Her hair was stuck behind her ears so he could see each was pierced. The right having an additional three ear cuff, and the left having two. Even stranger....

As she saw him unmistakable fear shot through those blue eyes causing in turn his own fear to flare. She knew.... Then, _Ridiculous_. She could not know who he was. Hardly anyone knew that he had the ability to change into a dog. Still, what caused her to be so afraid. He climbed to his paws and took a closer look, raising into the light. She laughed at him, "You're not so scary." He studied her until she suddenly slammed the door on him. 

_Manners, no one has manners anymore._

*

Delilah left the big black dog for last. He seemed content on just lounging in the back of the van. The only thing that bothered her was the fact that he kept watching her. She couldn't quite prove it for sure because everytime she looked at him he had his head lowered on his paws, gazing out someplace else, but each time she turned around she felt his dark eyes upon her.

As she approached him she said, "now, you're going to have to behave yourself and I would appreciate if you _not_ stare at me like I'm a piece of meat." She swallowed as his eyes seemed to dance momemtarily after that comment. He couldn't _really_ want to eat her, could he? _Don't be riduculous, Delilah._ She shook her head. "C'mon." 

She reached to pull him out but he was already moving towards the door. She jumped back, expecting him to go for her throat, but instead he clamored down from the back and onto the ground. Then he sat stiffly, as if waiting for furthur instructions. _Strange dog._

*

He finally admitted to himself he was having a tid bit more fun freaking this girl out than he should have. He let her guide him to a private kennel near the back. She quickly filled a fresh - - and hey! a clean - - water dish and placed it inside with him. "Here you go, you look thirsty, but then again you're a dog." She knelt beside him inside the kennel, half closing the door behind her. She reached out a hand to touch him and he jumped back.

"Sorry." She jerked her hand away, eyes filling with guilt and embaressment. He stayed edged away from her for a good long minute before leaning in for a drink. He wasn't above drinking out of a water dish, at least not at this moment. He was famished. "Someone hurt you didn't they?" She asked solemnly, and he had to raise his head to look at her. It was scary how close she had hit the mark. 

"I bet they did, poor baby." She added, "then I won't touch you then, how's that?" He barked, if not to comfort her then to play the dog bit. She smiled wanly. "And to think I thought you were a grim. Silly me." She giggled to herself and stood to leave. 

_Grim_..... He thought. _She's a witch......._ The gate closed with a loud clang, as if it had somehow just sealed his fate. He watched as she placed a padlock over the gate and locked it. She walked away, throwing a wave over her shoulder. How was he ever going to get out of here....?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Fairly short chapter I suppose. Then again there wasn't much to do this chapter but intro Delilah. Probably really bit, no pun intended. Haha. Errrr.... or not. 

The original name of this piece was "Wish Upon a Dog Star." But I thought that sounded really.... dinky. So it's just Dog Star now.

R&R if ya want. I'll probably update even if you don't, but I'll be really depressed. - - Or I could go psycho say 'screw it' and work on my upcoming Snape fic. *smirk* Oh, this will probably also become Sirius/Delilah real fast, because I think he's .... cool... er yeah. But I'm a firm beliver in Sirius/Remus so I'll have one of those started pretty soon. *gives a really dorky looking thumbs up*

Severus: I think she's looking the other way now. Run.  
Sirius: *pulling at collar around neck* He's not kidding.  
Rave: I heard that..... *to readers* Come back soon!


	2. the great escape

**Dog Star ***

**by: Raven Mirage**

"No animal should ever jump up on the dining room furniture unless absolutely certain that he can hold his own in the conversation." Fran Lebowitz

* * *

**ii  
the great escape**

* * *

The sun poked it's head through the trees outside Delilah Tanner's window. She rolled on her side and pulled the pillow over her head. She didn't look at the clock because she knew that if she did she would see exactly what time it was and would _have_ to pull herself out of bed to do whatever menial tasks were set before her on this bright and all-too-cheery day.

She hadn't gotten much sleep the night before even though she had crashed as soon as she arrived through the door. Of course, there had been a brief argument with her father, whom wanted to yell at her for being late home. "... it's _dark,_ and with that psycho running around! He killed _thirteen _people, Lilah!" She tried to look seriously sorry, although she wasn't, and hurried up to bed. 

However, the fight wasn't the reason for her lack of sleep. She kept picturing that poor black dog all alone back at the shelter. She couldn't forget how haunted his eyes looked. If he had been hurt by someone she hoped the owners didn't find him. She knew a nice family that would love a dog like that. Clean him up a little, comb the fur and she bet he would look right handsome. He also needed some food in him, that was obvious. He was either ownerless, or horribly mistreated. Either way it broke her heart.

Once again her mind turned to that pitiful soul. She sighed and listened to the sounds of the house. She could hear mother pittering about in the kitchen, her father was going on about something (probably more his "... that murderer should be caught and killed on spot" bit). He really annoyed her. He was the type of person who would want to destroy the world rather than try to help it. No small bit of hope was good enough. If there was any bad then the world wasn't worth it. Hearing him talk made her sick, but she had learned over the years to hide it well behind her stone façade.

Something landed on her bed and procedded to pad all over her. Her cat, Jinx. Pushing her weariness to the back of her mind she forced herself from bed and deposited Jinx on her desk, where he would sit for the next ten minutes scratching his ears. This was the morning routine. She went to her closet and yanked out a pair of faded blue jean shorts and an oversized t-shirt with the "Garbage" logo across it. She dressed, slipped on her boots and turned to Jinx. "Whadaya think meowzas?" He only paused in his scratching long enough to mew then ignored her. She smirked and departed for the kitchen.

*

Sirius woke to the softened sunlight of morning creeping up over the east. He sat for a moment taking in the gentle splendor. In Azkaban he never had a chance to even the sun, much less admire it, and since he had escaped he had been so busy the thought didn't occur to him. Now that there was nothing else to do he found himself staring at the brilliant orb slowly making its way higher into the sky. There was something about seeing another morning that made things a little more reassuring.

To his knowledge there was no one around so he thought it safe to transform back into a human. At least for now. He'd have to pay attention for the time in which he'd have to return to dog form. The last thing he could do was let that girl see him. He was thoroughly convinced that she, as muggle as she seemed, was a witch. Being that she would most likely recognize him straight off. Unfortunately he was almost just as well known as his Godson. He hated that, but over the years he had come to terms with the fact that he couldn't change it - - at least he told himself that.

The night before he had attempted another escape and failed miserably. It was frustrating that he could flee from Azkaban, but what stopped him now? An eight foot high wire fench with barbed wire on top and a padlock..... It eluded him why the muggles thought so much security was needed for dogs. The situation would have been funny if he wasn't in it. So he admitted something he normally wouldn't allow himself to admit: he needed to be patient. He had to bide his time until he had a means of escape... and he had to do it all as a dog.

"Right lovely mess you've gotten yourself into this time, Padfoot." He said aloud, his deep voice dreary and with a touch of humourlous irony. All the stunts he and his friends - - now all gone save Remus, who probably hated every fiber of his being right now - - had pulled as youngsters and he couldn't find a way out of here. Still, then he had had the use of a wand. He didn't have a wand now. Sirius almost winced at the memory of the ministry snapping his in half after his conviction. Something had died then, he just wished he could just find out what.

*

Delilah took two stairs at a time and swung into the kitchen by the door frame. Her mother was standing over the sink magically washing some dishes. Her father sat at the kitchen table, _Daily Prophet_ in his hands. He didn't seem to notice her at first. Apparently her parents had already eaten, but there was a plate laid out before her usual chair, a glass of milk set beside it. She smiled. She had such a lovely mother. 

"Good morning, Mum. Father." She addressed. She never called her father "dad". It just didn't seem to fit the stern man. She dropped into her seat and immediately dug into her food, noting that it was still very warm. "Where's Steven?" Steven was her younger brother. He was eighteen and had just graduated from Hogwarts the year prior.

"He's off galavanting with his good for nothing friends." Her father muttered behind his paper. Then, finally realizing she was there, lowered it and looked at her. "Look who decides to grace us with her prescence. Oh and look..." He shoved the front page at her. The title read: **_Sirius Black, mass murderer, still a Fugitive._**. "See, and it says that he was spotted near here." His gaze narrowed and harded as he regarded her clothes, seemingly forgetting about his "murderer speech," "Lilah, I wish you would stop wearing those muggle clothes."

"I have to wear them for work, Father." She answered drably, her eyes slightly lidded to hide the contempt inside their dark blue depths. "Can't go around in my robes at the Kennel, now can I?"

"And about that," he continued, setting his paper aside to devote his complete attention on her. "I think you ought to quit, working with muggles like that," he shook his head sadly as if that was a crime within itself. Her hands balled into fists under the table and she felt her pale cheeks flushing with red. "You should get a good wizard's job. Why don't you reapply for an auror position." At the sink her mother paused as if death had just crossed the threshold of their lovely little house. The pans clanked together and dropped beneath the suds, disappearing into oblivion.

Delilah found herself rising from her chair, forgetting all about her uneaten food and her half-drunk glass of milk. Her nails bit deep into her palms and she could feel a warm, sticky substance slowly begin to coat her skin. She didn't care. Her voice deadly calm she replied, "I'll try not to be late tonight, _father_." She sneered the title as if it were a curse word. With that she turned and marched from the house. How dare he mention her becoming an auror again ....

*

The sound of footsteps alerted Sirius to the fact he should once again become canine. Just as he settled himself in the center of his kennel the figure of the young witch with the oceanic eyes came striding into view, her long two-toned hair trailing behind her. She looked especially angry. She fumbled with the door, and even from the distance between them he could make out her hands were saking violently. Twice she dropped her keys and on the third try she gave up leaving them where they fell.

Something was wrong with the young woman. She was deeply upset about something. The day before she had seemed almost carefree, normal. Something had happened to her to make her so angry. He gave a deep, husky woof! to grab her attention. He knew sometimes people would talk to animals more easily than humans. Perhaps she was one of those people. He was very curious.

She jumped at the sound of his bark, then turned to him. Trying to calm herself she walked towards him, her voice wavering despite the attempt to steady it. "Hello there, dog, and how are we this morning?" He just gazed sadly at her, his eyes connecting to hers, almost like they were trying to pull out the information he desired. She dropped onto the ground in front of the kennel door, her fingers gripping at the wire. Tears started pouring down her cheeks in rivulets. "I hate my father." She sobbed. 

Sirius left his spot and padded up to the gate. He could see dried blood surrounding four deep crescent marks on each hand. Using his nose he nuzzled her fingers through the wire. He couldn't just sit around like an idiot and let the girl cry. He wouldn't be able to stand himself if he did. 

She looked at him, letting her hands fall from the gate. She wiped her eyes. "You must think me an awful loon, don't you?" She questioned. "Sitting here crying like a fool ..."

He snuffled softly and gave a whine as if to say "no I don't." She smiled weakly at him and reached her fingers through. He moved forward and pressed his head against her fingers. "Letting me touch you now, are you?" She teased, allowing herself the momentary pleasure of scratching behind his ear. 'Well, at least you seem to like me." She frowned, then laughed softly. Her laugh was light and melodic. He barked enthusiastically in reply.

He supposed being in this girl's company until he could get away wouldn't be so bad.

*

Delilah couldn't help think how intelligent and human-like that dog was. He had seemed to know something was wrong with her and even - - comforted her? Could dogs do that? Were they smart enough? Of course they were, but still, if she didn't know better she would have claimed the dog was a human. She smiled softly as she thought of the dog. She was becoming horribly attached to him and it hadn't even been a whole day yet. "This could get bad, Ly," she told herself, smirking, "you might actually take the mutt home."

She preoccupied her time cleaning kennels and washing water and food dishes. Some of the animals were used to her and paid her no mind as she went about her work. Others hadn't been there that long so she had some intersting and amusing times with them. She couldn't help but laugh at the way some of the new ones acted. She loved animals to death. They were so precious sometimes and were never mean or hurtful like people. They always seemed to make you feel better.

Delilah gave a quick peek at the black dog. He was lazily lounging in the center of his kennel, his head on his paws. She was surprised to find him watching her. His eyes had probably been following her movements all day. She was suddenly slightly embaressed. Her pale cheeks flushed. _Oh, he's just a dog, Delilah._ She told herself....

.... but she wasn't completely convinced of that yet.

*

He found it surprisingly easy to accept the fact he was stuck in this place as long as he watched the young woman. It was probably because boredom led to those nasty, negative thoughts that just made you depressed. Also, she intrigued him a bit. She seemed to love animals very much, and enjoyed their company deeply. She seemed to cheer up considerably once she began work cleaning out the kennels and petting on the animals like they were her own, her lilting melodic laugh ringing softly through the air like music.

She finally looked back at him. He caught a colouring to her face and smirked inwardly. Strange one, this girl, but nice. There was something about her that would make him feel really bad about having to leave. Under different circumstances he might not have minded hanging around a while and playing dog for such a young lady. He could only laugh at himself at the thought. 

*

Delilah stood at the gate to the "grim's" kennel. She felt like she was in a staring contest. His eyes would not release her's and he followed every move she made. She just knew he was planning a fantastic escape. Finally she threw up her hands in frustration. "How am I ever supposed to get in there if you keep looking at me that way!?" She sighed and placed one hand on her hip, the other at the side of her head. Then, as if a lightning bulb went off into her mind she grinned. 

She pulled forth from her back pocket her wand. She gave it a quick wave, muttering something under her breath and pointed it at the dog. "Ha!" He only gazed at her quizically, not understand what she had just done. "... and no you can't maul this stick..." She teased, once more turning her wand at the gate. "Alohomora." She said, not bothering to use the key for the padlock. It clicked open and she removed it. She smirked inwardly as she noticed the dog's eyes watching this almost hungrilly. 

*

Sirius waited. She was about to open the gate - - and then he was out of here! _Yes, yes, that's it. C'mon, open the gate. That's a good girl.... GOT IT!_ Suddenly he leapt to his feet and bounded past her. He only had a moment to wonder why she wasn't yelling at him or trying to stop him before he struck an invisible wall and went skittering backwards. Drearily it occured to him.... that first wave of a wand had been a spell also, not just random mutterings.

Delilah appeared over him, laughing. "Silly dog, you aren't hurt are you." He glared at her. "Hey! It's not my fault you mistook it for the indy five-hundred!" She began to chuckle steadily at him as he sat down and procedded to stare. If he didn't know better he'd say she was insane. "By the way, dog," she said, "that was a very simple spell. It keeps you in place by making sure you don't stray too far from the spellcaster.... that would be me." Then she frowned. "Have no idea why I'm telling you this. You're just a dog, right?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Wow. Got Chapter 2 out quicker than I thought. Just the next day... that's never happened before. But I do have an unnatural affinity for our sweet lil animagus here. ^_^ Speaking of. Poor Sirius. Thought he was going to get away now didn't he? But, ah, never underestimate a female... Lol.

Hope you liked. Thank you all for your reviews. I didn't expect any at all. And I will indeed try to finish this one. 

Sirius: You tend to like to ruin my day, don't you?  
Rave: Of course.... but you've got to be used to it by now, right?

Toodles! And don't forget to review! 


	3. padfoot to the rescue!

**Dog Star ***

**by: Raven Mirage**

"No animal should ever jump up on the dining room furniture unless absolutely certain that he can hold his own in the conversation." Fran Lebowitz

* * *

**iii  
padfoot to the rescue!**

* * *

Delilah busied herself with the black dog's kennel as he watched pitifully, head on paws. She had never had such a good laugh as that of the look on his face as he hit that spell barrier. To be truthful she thought herself a tad bit cruel for finding humour in it, but it had been entertaining. Since then he just laid there in silence, throwing her looks full of daggers. "I am so very sorry, sir," she finally said, turning to him once she was finished, "but I cannot very well let you run off, now can I? I wouldn't be doing my job."

He raised his head and narrowed his eyes a bit. She frowned. The more time she spent with that animal the more she began to think of him as a human. He surely had the temper for it. She giggled softly. "All right, you, back in the kennel..." He whined. "Once again I apologise, but I have to get you back in there..." She glanced at her watch. It was six now. If she finished her duties and hurried she might make it home before her father had another fit.

Years before she had resigned herself to not stay outwardly angry at the man for very long. That deep-seated contempt always rested in the back of her mind, but he would never know. He was her father no matter how much she wanted to argue the point and she had to respect him. Additionally, she realized that that was just his way of protecting her and bettering her. She was his daughter and he wanted the best for her, but he just didn't get how much she needed to make decisions on her own. He didn't understand how deeply their interests conflicted. He thought they were just minor difference, something that would change over time, but it wasn't. They would always fight, so there was no reason for her to poison herself with hatred over it.

"Dog..." She whined, sounding a lot like the big lump of dark fur before her. She would have laughed at that if a drawling voice hadn't startle her from behind.

"So... are we having a nice lil chat with our doggy, Ms. Tanner." 

Delilah spun to face the bane of her existence. His name was Christopher Jameson. He was also a wizard from a very strong - - and pureblodd - - wizarding family. Unlike she and her brother Chris had gone to Drumstrang, but it wasn't school where she and Chris clashed. It was on the streets of their hometown during summer and holidays. Since childhood they had been rivals. They're loathing for each other ran deeper than the lowest valley of the ocean. 

"What's it to you, Jameson?" Delilah demanded, narrowing her eyes, her finger slidding in her pocket to lightly grasp her wand. She never knew about Chris and what he might do. He was a year her senior and thought that that one year made all the difference in his superiority. He also had his lackeys with him tonight. To his right was Lance Grant, the second most handsome in his crew, although he could have been the most handsome if he allowed himself to. To Chris's left was Roma Frenson, his cousin. Pulling up rear, and looking as unsteady and mousy as usual was Hector Olman. He was the youngest of the bunch. He was the one who got shoved around the most as "errand boy."

"Nothin', _Tanner_." Chris sneered her name, his eyes lowering to her outfit. "We lose the lottery, Tanner, or did halloween sneak up on us?"

"Bugger off." Delilah snapped, "I have to finish work." She turned around to once again attempt to usher the dog into his appropriate kennel, but Chris grabbed her from behind.

*

Sirius was _not_ going back into the kennel. He'd sit out here all night if he had to, to get his point across. _You're nuts if you think I'm coming over there._ He thought as Delilah pleaded. He understood she had some place to be, but he wasn't going to spend another night in that bloody concrete and wire room. He would just sit and patiently stare. _You'll have to drag me back in there._

"So... are we having a nice lil chat with our doggy, Ms. Tanner." A voice drew his attention away from the girl. It was a man about the same age as Delilah. He had light, sandy blond hair, startling blue eyes, and an air that reminded him too much of one Lucius Malfoy. Sirius immediately didn't like the situation, but Delilah seemed to be handling herself well so he stayed put.

Only when the boy decided to make physical contact did he jump into action. He didn't take well to young ladies being man-handled, especially by ruffians of this type. He jumped between them, emmitting a low warning growl. The boy Delilah called "Jameson" dropped her arm and took a step back.

"Whoa!" He shouted. "What the hell..." He looked between Delilah and Sirius, who was still placed safetly between her and harm's way. She was rubbing her arm, face etched with surprise. "Call your dog off Tanner, I wasn't going to hurt you."

"Sure as hell felt like it." Delilah muttered, eyes not leaving the big black form in front of her. Sirius growled again, taking a step forward as Jameson tried to advance.

"Fine." He held his hands up, "I'm leaving. See ya later!" With that he and his friends departed muttering things about "noses" and "business." 

_Good riddance... and stay away you ugly git!_ Sirius called after in his mind. He turned to Delilah to see if she was ok. Seconds later he was in a state of deep shock as she dropped to her knees and wrapped her arms around his neck, crooning softly.

*

The last thing she expected was to be rescued by that dog. He had seemed to know just when to intervene in the situation. She only could smile at Jameson's reaction as he was forced away by none other than a dog. She embraced him tightly. "Oh what a hero you are!" She said, burying her face in the thick, shaggy fur. It was soft despite the coarse look and all the dirt. "Good dog!"

She sat back and smiled at the absolute blank look that had come over the animal. She brushed her hand through his fur and procedded to scratch behind his ears. Soon he leaned into her touch, eyes half-closing. Delilah giggled softly. "You're just a big softie, aren't you? Not so tough...." She laughed as he tilted his head and gazed at her solemnly. 

"Now, will you go back in there?" She jerked her head to the open kennel door. He looked incredulous. "Please?" She asked, "I'm tired and I need to get home. I'll be back tommrow and we can ... "discuss" it more then." He gave something that look an awful lot like a sigh and then placed a giant paw on her shoulder. "You will. Good." He barked. She smiled. " Thank you." With that she led him back and closed the door.

*

Delilah finally dragged herself through the door around six-thirty. Her father was immediately upon her demanding where she had been and what had happened. Why didn't you call? and such. Dellah was so tired, she really didn't have the patience to deal with her father's game of two-_hundred _questions. "I ran into Chris Jameson." She spat, throwing all her anger from Jameson at her father. Her father understood all about Chris and his family. That was one of the few things the two agreed on - - that the Jameson boy was a prat. 

"That boy!" Her father exclaimed. "I'm calling his father in the morning and having him know just how his son treats young women around this town!"

Delilah's face paled even more than it already was. "No, please don't!" She cried. She knew that would only make things worse. Mr. Jameson would never trully punish Chris, not that he would listen to his father anyway. She couldn't allow this to be taken any furthur.

"No, Lilah. I can't have my daughter be attacked, verbal or otherwise, by his caliber. I have to talk to Eric." Eric was Chris's father. Delilah opened her mouth to dissent again but her father held a hand up. "No more discussion, sweetie. Get up to bed, you look terrible." He disappeared into his study leaving Delilah open-mouthed in shock and shaking in anger.

_I shouldn't have said a word._ She thought drearily and forced herself up the stairs.

*

Once again Sirius found himself sitting against the fence thinking. After the incident with the Jameson boy he decided to give in the Delilah's wishes. She was already very tired and she did say they could "discuss" it later. He smiled at that. She treated him as if he were human, which, of course, he was - - but she didn't know that. Delilah was a very interesting girl. He really needed to get going, but he supposed that spending a little more time here wouldn't hurt.

But something had to be done about his living arrangements....

*

Delilah woke early. She usually didn't and slept as late as possible, but she wanted to avoid her father at all costs, even if that meant being half-concious for the rest of the day. She dressed quickly, jeans and a black tank top, and hurried downstairs and out the door. The morning air was crisp and cool and a gentle mist lay over the nearly empty streets. She smiled to herself, sticking her hands in her back pockets, as she walked along. It was a beautiful morning.

Too bad she felt as if she was going to have one very horrid day.

Most of the animals were asleep when she arrived at the kennels. Their peace seemed to seep into the air and into Delilah. She felt their easiness and only could relax in their company. Then she noticed with great delight that her favorite, she had admitted to herself the big black dog was now her favorite, was awake and seemingly waiting for her. "Morning!" She called, making her way to the back most kennel. 

She once more removed her wand from its hiding place and did the charm to keep him close by. She opened the gate and knelt in front of him. "I've got a treat today. You can help me out around the shelter. How's that? The only catch is you're going to have to behave." He barked in reply and she patted his head. "That's a good dog. Now what should we do first? It's too early to feed anyone, so how about we return Mrs. Weathers' cat. Third time Mittens has run away from home this month." She laughed when she received another bark.

*

Mrs. Weathers' home was small, but quiant. Sirius learned quickly that she, too, was a witch. She was sort of eccentric, but very pleasent and had her own unique touches of humour. Delilah seemed to enjoy her company. He was laying by her feet and she would reach down every once in a while to stroke or pat him.

"I see you have yourself a new traveling friend, Delilah dear." Mrs. Weathers said, eyes sparkling softly as they fell on Sirius.

"Yes. He just showed up in the van a few nights ago. Saved me from Jameson last night." Once again Delilah bent and scratched behind Sirius' ears. "He was very brave." She grinned at him.

"Saved you from Jameson?" Mrs. Weathers asked quizically. "What happened?" Delilah explained. 

"... And father intends on calling his father this morning." She finished grimly. "I know it will only make things worse. I don't know how to stop him and I don't know what I'm going to do about Jameson." She placed her elbows on her knees and leaned her head into her hands. She gazed at Sirius softly and gave a wan smile as he raised his head and whimpered.

"Very intelligent, isn't he?" Mrs. Weathers indicated Sirius. Delilah smiled affectionately at him. "You've become attached?" She looked amused. 

"I suppose." Delilah said. "He's very strange." She frowned, then smiled again, "then again, so am I." Sirius agreed with that and found humour in the fact she thought the same thing about him. If only she knew. He just gave one of his dog grins and laid his head back on his paws.

*

The rest of the day was spent doing menial tasks. They fed the other animals together and even kept one very anxious Chihuahua from escaping into the busy street. "Good day's work, don't you think, dog?" Delilah inquired, leaning back against the kennel's fence where she sat with the black dog. He merely looked at her and yawned as if to say "so-so." She laughed softly and patted his head. 

"You know, as difficult as it is to leave you I have to be going." She informed, climbing to her feet. The dog followed her to the gate, gazing at her hopefully. "No. You can't come with me." She sighed. "Father doesn't like dogs," Delilah scoffed, "he barely liked cats. The only reason why I have Jinx with me - - that's my cat - - is because mum insisted that I have something to teach me 'responsibility.'" She grinned, remembering that. Responsibility. Delilah had never needed a lesson in that considering she helped take care of Steven for much of his young life.

The dog snuffled at her. "Oh don't give me that... I don't have a choice here. What am I suppose to do... sneak you in the house? Then what? Do I hide you beneath my bed? I don't think I'd like to have to fight off all those dust bunnies." She joked, bending to give one last stroke. "I guess I'll see you in the morning." He looked rather down after that.

Putting her own personal feelings aside Delilah took the padlock and began to slip it in its place. Just as she was about to lock it the dog went mad, barking and jumping up on the fence. "Calm down, you nutter." She said, stepping back and leaving the padlock hanging halfway in place. "What's with you anyway?" A hand came down on her shoulder, fingers gripping tightly at the base of her neck.

"Hello, Delilah." An all-too-sugary sweet voice draweled. "Thought to run to daddy huh? Thought he'd keep me from you." She was spun around to face blue eyes full of hatred and anger. "No one messes with me, Tanner," Chris Jameson growled, "No one, at least, that gets away with it...."

For the first time in her life Delilah was filled with pure panic and fear. Always she had been in control of the situation. She'd always had something between her and absolute chaos, but now there was no control. The hand gripped her neck harder and she felt the tinist bit of nail dig into her skin. "Lemme go, Jameson." Delilah demanded, trying to push all evidence of her fear from her voice. It wasn't working.

"Why should I?" Jameson asked, suddenly shoving her back onto the ground. She landed in front of the kennel where her shaggy would-be hero was proceding to throw himself against the gate in attempts to escape to help her. Chris noticed her eyes flicker to the padlock that was hanging there. All she had to do was hit it and the dog would be free and he knew it. He saw her make a move and pulled out his wand. "Twitch wrong, Tanner, and I won't hesitate to make you very miserable."

"What's the difference...." Delilah said, easing back, "you're going to hurt me anyway. If I let him go then I get the pleasure of knowing you will be ripped to pieces."

"Figures only an animal would care that much about you, you filthy excuse for a witch." Jameson spat. "But it looks like he's not in any position to help you. Poor you... and," his eyes glanced just briefly at the dog, "I might just decide to punish him for growling at me last night. You see, I don't like being growled at."

"Don't you dare!" Delilah cried, dark blue eyes widening in horror. Her own pain was one thing, but the thought that this defenseless animal would be harmed - - perhaps again - - was too much. "Don't do it, Chris, please!" She begged. "Beat me up, curse me a few times, but don't hurt any of the animals here."

"You really _are_ a freak." Roma Frensan said. "You put yourself after these disgusting animals."

"At least I care about something other than myself." Delilah snapped. The next moment she felt a sharp pain explode from her side and out into the rest of her body. Jameson had kicked her and was now standing over her, wand pointing straight at her face.

"I'm really going to enjoy this, Tanner. Do you know how long I've wanted to take you out..." He began to laugh. "and I'll probably get away with it, what, with that mass murderer running around."

"You're sick." She groaned.

".... and you're dead."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

This story is pleasently surprising me. It's actually letting me write it. But what really shocks me is the _feedback_. You guys are great! Thank you, thank you, thank you! You don't know how happy I am to know you like this!

Abraxis - - you read my mind! Sirius is definetely getting out of the kennel and into some higher living!   
Lady Matsu - - you really look like Delilah? Cool.  
Calm Serene - - my story's cute? *does a little happy dance*  
Spontaneous Human Combustion- - lol a Jinx fan!  
Thankies also to: Elfmoon 87, L`etoile, Mockingbird, and azn_libragrl! (Hope I didn't forget anyone.)

PS. Sorry for throwing all these original characters your way, tell me what you think of them.

'Night for now.


	4. the shaggy hero

**Dog Star ***

**by: Raven Mirage**

"No animal should ever jump up on the dining room furniture unless absolutely certain that he can hold his own in the conversation." Fran Lebowitz

* * *

**iv  
the shaggy hero**

* * *

_Oh, Padfoot, you're starting to enjoy this all too much..._ Sirius thought to himself as Delilah proceded to scratch behind his ears in a very, very _nice_ spot. He couldn't believe how at ease he was just sitting there letting this strange girl, who he had only meet mere days before, stroke and croon over him. In a way it was humourous, but in another way it was very endearing and for a moment he didn't covet being human. _Animals have it so easy._

Suddenly she shocked him by leaning down and placing the smallest and gentlest of kisses on the top of his head. He felt a sudden pang deep in his heart at this. If she knew exactly who he was she wouldn't even dream of doing something like that. Everyone was so frightened of him, held so much hatred. He wondered if she, too, would share their fear, their hatred. Would she also turn her back on him?

He realized that if she did that it would hurt very much. Bad Sirius, you went and got yourself attached to this girl.... He scolded himself, but as she gazed down at him through deep midnight blue eyes he understood why. Her eyes were so clear and held so much pure emotion. There was nothing more to her than affection and love. He couldn't, he _wouldn't_, picture those lovely eyes etched with horror.

She stood abruptly, bidding farewell for the evening. He couldn't keep the sorrow from his eyes as he regarded her. _Take me with you._ He thought, wishing she could read his mind. He considered turning back in a man and grasping her round the waist and begging her to stay, begging her not to leave him alone. He hated how much he wanted to be near this girl, but when she was near he forgot the rest of the wizarding, and some of the muggle, world was desperately looking for him. He forgot that everyone believed him to be a mass murderer, and the worst - - that he had betrayed and killed his best friend and his wife.

_Oh quit acting like a child, Sirius!_ He growled at himself. _Just let Delilah go. You're only going to cause more problems for yourself - - and for her._ So with that thought he let her close the gate on him. Immediately shadows appeared behind her as she fumbled with the padlock. A sick sensation reached into the pit of his stomach as a face appeared out of the darkness. Jameson.... He began to bark warnings, hoping she would turn around. 

She stepped back, eyes filling with confusion. "Calm down you, nutter. What's wrong with you anyway?" She didn't even sense Jameson standing directly behind her, his face full of cruel satisfaction.

_OH, GOD! LOOK BEHIND YOU, DELILAH!_ As Jameson's hand grasped Delilah's neck Sirius panicked. He began throwing himself against the fence, growling and barking futilely. He felt helpless. He knew Jameson was going to hurt her, and badly. _GET AWAY FROM HER!_

Jameson shoved Delilah to the ground, skinning her elbows. He saw her eyes flicker to the padlock still hanging askew on the loop. If she could knock it off and swing the gate open he could get to her. Apparently she thought the same, but Jameson proved to be just as smart. He pointed his wand at her. "Twitch wrong, Tanner, and I won't hesitate to make you very miserable."

_Do it and I'll make YOU miserable!_

"What's the difference...." Delilah said, easing back, "you're going to hurt me anyway. If I let him go then I get the pleasure of knowing you will be ripped to pieces."

_I will! I will rip him to pieces for you, Delilah!_ Sirius thought.

"Figures only an animal would care that much about you, you filthy excuse for a witch." Jameson spat. "But it looks like he's not in any position to help you. Poor you... and," he glared at Sirius, "I might just decide to punish him for growling at me last night. You see, I don't _like_ being growled at."

"Don't you dare!" Delilah cried. "Don't do it, Chris, please!" She begged. "Beat me up, curse me, but don't hurt any of the animals here."

Sirius' heart clenched in his chest. _No, don't say that! Don't worry about me!_ He found himself caring for her even more. 

Jameson pointed his wand at her. "I'm really going to enjoy this, Tanner. Do you know how long I've wanted to take you out..." He began to laugh. "and I'll probably get away with it, what, with that mass murderer running around."

"You're sick."

".... and you're dead." He bent to slap her across the face, sending her sprawling back again. He hit her so hard that when her head connected to the concrete she was immediately sent into unconciousness. 

Sirius didn't know whether he had killed her or not but he was suddenly filled with such an acute rage that it shocked him. He hadn't felt such hatred before or since Peter had betrayed them. With one last great shove the gate flew open, the padlock finally jarring from out of the hole. He leapt on the assailent, attempting to dig his teeth deep in his arm, but was stopped by a heavy denim jacket.

Jameson cried out in surprise. "Blasted dog!" He shrieked, tripping backwards and landing on his butt on the ground. Sirius approached him, canines barred. He gave a warning growl to his three friends, who promptly scampered from sight. "FINE! LEAVE ME YOU COWARDS!" He pulled up his wand hand, preparing a spell.

Sirius saw Delilah's wand laying close by; it had obviously dropped from her pocket as she was knocked down the first time. In that moment, his mind clouded by anger, he did something that he would later realize as stupid. He went for it, and just before he grasped it transformed back into a human. He rose to his feet dark eyes full of fire. "Cowards, they may be," he said, "but they'll have a better chance of getting out of this without injury..."

Jameson's too-blue eyes widened, his hand dropping to his side. "Y-you're, dear god, you're Sirius Black! That murderer!"

"What of it? And you're Christopher Jameson, stupid git," was Sirius' harsh reply. 

Suddenly Jameson sputtered, "don't hurt me! Please! Uh... er... my dad's rich!"

Sirius couldn't have been more disgusted. He sneered, "you're even more pathetic than I first thought - - and that's really bad considering what I first thought of you." 

(A/N: Remember he first compared him to Lucius - - but we all know Lucius wouldn't be begging for mercy...)

"You can't kill me!" Jameson cried, "they'll find out you did it! You'll be sent straight back to Azkaban!"

"Now you see..." Sirius drawled, spinning Delilah's wand in his hand, "there's a problem with that statement..." He narrowed his eyes dangerously, his voice lowering, "who, pray tell, is going to inform them? You're friends are gone, Delilah is out of it... who are they going to arrest? A dog!" He mustered the most evil laugh possibly and enjoyed the way Jameson's face paled. His mouth opened and closed, looking strangely like a fish.

"NOW GET OUT OF HERE!" Sirius barked. Jameson scrambled to his feet, but looked back, seemingly afraid that he might be struck in the back with a paticular unforgivable curse, become Black's _fourteenth_ victim. "GO! Go, before I change my mind... oh and, Jameson, if you tell anyone about me I'd like to see you explain why Ms. Tanner was knocked unconcious..." The fear in Jameson's eyes was enough. He wouldn't say a word. He hurridly departed, not looking back.

He turned and quickly applied his attention to Delilah, who, thankfully, _had_ only been knocked out as he hoped. Her breathing was light, but not unnaturally so. If it wasn't for the gash across the side of her forehead she could have passed for sleeping. He knew he shouldn't, but he couldn't leave her lying out there on the ground. He gently moved her so that she was leaning against the fence. He replaced the wand in her pocket.

*

Her head ached. No, scratch that, every fiber of her body ached. "Bloody... freaking... hell..." She groaned, raising one hand to her throbbing skull. A sharp pain lanced through her brain and she jerked her hand away to see the tip of her fingers coated in sticky red blood. _Ick..._

"Erm... Deliah!" a familiar voice called. "Hey! Deaf girl! Call your dog off!"

"Huh? What?" She looked up. Her three best, and only, friends were standing close by, closely huddled together. She raised an eyebrow wondering what strange affliction they were suffering from. Then her eyes moved to a black form placed between her and them. She began to laugh. "Hey, dog, it's all right. They're my mates. They won't hurt me."

"Ly, I don't think he's gonna....." Tyler Heathrow began but ate his own words as the grim-like dog backed down and went to lay beside Delilah. "Maybe he is gonna..." Delilah grinned widely and reached to ruffle the dog's fur lightly. 

"Um... sweetie, could you perhaps explain why you are sitting against that kennel there - - with a gash across your head. Not to mention Cujo here." Candace Crenshaw inquired, not being able to take her eyes off the animal.

"Aww.... he's just a big cuuuuutie!" Delilah crooned, bombarding him with over-affection, finally placing another kiss on his muzzle. She giggled to herself, swearing he mock-glared at her.

"Insane, this one." Tyler laughed, jerking his thumb towards her. "So... enough stalling Delilah - - and don't give me that innocent look I know you were stalling - - tell us what happened."

Delilah lowered her eyes, her fingers softly running through thick, black fur. "I had an accident." She said.

"She's lying." Lenny Mathas said solemnly, speaking as if she wasn't there.

"I'm not lying," she raised her face, "I did have an accident... it just involved one Chris Jameson..."

"That bastard!" Tyler exlaimed. He was two years older than Delilah and self-imposed leader of their four-person posse. He was most protective of everyone being the oldest. He, also, had a vendetta with Jameson. He yanked out his wand as if he was about to run off and go take care of him once and for all.

"Ty!" Delilah cried, "Don't do anything. It's no big deal really. It's just the same old shit."

"Okay, fine." He relinquished reluctantly. "But I just don't like it ..."

*

"OWWWWW!" Delilah screamed, "that fragging _hurt._" She was sitting on a table in the shelter's main office getting her wounded elbow doused in hydrogen peroxide by a very impatient male.

"Well, if you wouldn't get into rows all the time then we wouldn't have to do this," Tyler said. She blushed sheepishly. She did tend to get into a lot of trouble, didn't she? Tyler sighed and placed bandages over each elbow; he'd already taken care of the gash on her head. "Better?"

"Yes, daddy..." She teased, jumping off the table and standing on tip-toe to kiss him on the cheek. "Thank you." She laughed. He frowned, but also broke into a laugh a second later, running his hand through his dark brown hair.

Candace smirked. She was sitting in the corner with a very lazy dog beside her. Delilah found this surprisingly refreshing. Candy was a cat-person. She was probably a cat in her past life and tended to try and steer away from anything in the canine family. Delilah couldn't help but grin at the way she would steal some scratches or strokes when no one was looking.

"Hey, guys, it's seven." Lenny informed, pushing his glasses up on his nose. He was the only muggle within the posse, which sometimes the other's forgot and ended up having to explain things to him when they would get off into a conversation about something of the Wizarding world. They had mentioned Quidditch so many times that he finally learned about the sport and yearned to actually see a game played. 

"Oh shit...." Delilah cursed, "my father's going to _kill_ me."

*

Sirius decided he liked Delilah's friends. Tyler was a natural born leader, that was apparently obvious. Lenny was the smart one. Candace was all her own. Through bits of conversation he learned she went to Beauxbaxtons and would on occasion begin to spurt off into a subject in French. Then everyone had to calm her down and get her back to speaking English again. Overall they seemed like a nice lot that cared about each other a lot. Sadly, they reminded him of the maraudars during the better days.

He was walking along with them towards Delilah's house. She had nodded at him and made motion to follow, so he didn't argue and did so. He couldn't help be curious as to why she didn't tell her friends about what really happened. She refused to tell them Jameson had almost killed her. He frowned upon that, but supposed that she had her reasons, whatever strange, for not doing it. He only hoped Jameson would leave her be. She didn't deserve all of what was being thrown at her, he was sure of it.

Finally they reached their destination. It was a two-story house painted a light blue-grey colour. He could see lights on downstairs and someone pacing past the closed curtains. He assumed that was her Father. She paused briefly at the step to hug each one of her mates in turn. She turned to open the door, but Candace reached out.

"Hey, you never did tell us why you were knocked out...."

"I.. uh..." Delilah stammered, "you see I-" The door flung open and there stood a man a good foot and a half taller than Delilah. He had graying reddish hair and wore glasses.

"Lilah! Where have you been....?" He cried.

"Bye guys." Delilah smiled weakly and ushed Sirius inside. As soon as the door was closed her father began to ask questions.

"Lilah, what happened to you?" He asked, noticing the bandages on her arms and forehead. He reached out to touch her but she pulled away. 

"I had an accident at work." She replied cooly. 

"Accident?" Then he added matter-of-factly. "See, I told you that you should quit that job..."

"I'm tired." She cut in curtly, pushing past to go up the stairs. "Tommorow's Sunday so don't bother waking me early."

Her father stared after her then noticed the black, furry thing railing behind his daughter. "Lilah! What the hell is _that_?" He demanded. 

She stopped and looked ta him, "_That_ is called a _dog_."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sirius: You _do_ realize that you had me way ooc at the beggining of this brilliant chapter, right?  
Rave: Erm... yeah. *blush* Sorry, I got carried away with the emotions there.

'Allo all. Sorry I didn't update last night. I had a friend over to spend the night. I was setting her up with a FF.net account. ::Shameless plug for best friend:: -- Her name is RosesandGod. She's already got the first two chapters of her first story posted. It's called "Bedroom Love" (Get your mind outta the gutter it's not like _that_.) Anyway. It's a Ginny/Draco fic. *frowns* Not my kinda thing, but good. Take a look if you like that pairing. ^_^

ANYWHO.... Last chapter you got to meet Delilah's enemies. This Chapter you got to meet her friends. Whadija think? Tyler's a little bit like Remus and Charlie Weasley combined. The smart, mostly quiet, but big-brother type. Candace is a little like Hermione, but has some Fleur in her (hey, it's the Beaubaxtons thing.) Lenny reminds me of Neville kinda except he's not that shy. But hey, nothings wrong with Neville, cos he's awesome! *cough*

Heehee... listening to Jessica Simpson's Irresistable... like Sirius. I'm evil, but he's hot... so what's the greater evil... hmmm... philosophy.

Alright... on with the thank you's before I bore you to death....

Lady Matsu - - all right all right.... lol I'm updating... see! *grin* And btw, the biggest compliment anyone could have given me was to say that my story idea was original. That's what I mainly strive for when I make up a new fic. So I was like "Yay! It's original!" And allllsssso. You get credit (along with Elfmoon87 and L`etoile) for Sirius' appearance as human in this chapter. I didn't think of that. Now I have some material for later... future problems perhaps?? *smiles evilly* Bad, Jameson, Bad. Thanks a bunch!

xxSilmarilBladexx - - Thanks to you also for thinking my idea creative!! 

NervHQ - - definetely counted! 

Abraxis - - lol.... Indeed!

Mockingbird - - *wink* Yup... I agree on the Oliver comment. 

And to everyone, and anyone else, I love you lots.... 

Rave: They like me, they really like me!  
Sirius: *crosses his arms across his chest* They don't really like you, they like me. That's why they keep coming back....  
Rave: --_--

Next Chapter: Cats, Cupcakes, and *gasp* Baths *wink* Pure Humour and Chaos.


	5. cats, cupcakes, and baths!

**Dog Star ***

**by: Raven Mirage**

"No animal should ever jump up on the dining room furniture unless absolutely certain that he can hold his own in the conversation." Fran Lebowitz

* * *

**v  
cats, cupcakes, and *gasp* baths!**

* * *

Delilah woke the next morning happier than she had felt in a long time, despite the still throbbing wounds. She had won an argument with her Father. He had wanted her to kick the dog outside, but after some choice words, which were agreed never to be repeated again (a/n: use your imagination ^_^), he had allowed him to stay as long as, "you keep the mutt away from me...." That met that he would stay as far away from her as possible when he was with her. God, she loved that dog!

Speaking of the big shaggy furball, he had insisted on sleeping on the floor in her corner on a blanket. (She had insisted upon the blanket. "You are _not_ sleeping on my hardwood floor... I'd feel bad.") Delilah sat up in bed, brushing a hand through her long hair. She yawned lightly and smiled at the peacefully sleeping form. The thought that everything was adorable when it slept occured to her.

She eased gently out of bed and pulled some clothes from her closet before tip-toeing down the hall and to the bathroom. There she dressed quickly and slipped downstairs and out the front door. She proceded to go to the market where she bought some dog food, a water and food dish, and a black studded collar. She admired her purchases and laid them on the counter before the checker. It was a young muggle girl that she had seen hanging around Steven some. Heather, Delilah believed her name was.

"Hi!" Heather cried, noticing it was Delilah. "How's Steve?" Delilah grinned wide. Steven disliked to be called Steve, or Steve-O, or anything of that sort. He prefered just plain Steven, although he would never try and correct anyone who said his name wrong. He was too nice for that - - unless you were Delilah, in which case you deserved what punishment he gave you. Anyone would dislike her nickname for him: "Stevio."

"Oh, he's doing okay I guess. Don't get to see him much anymore. Work and all." Delilah replied as Heather began to ring her things up.

"I see you guys got a dog..." Heather commented on the items. "I always told Steve that he needed to get a dog, man's best friend you know." She beamed as she handed Delilah the bag.

"Actually," Delilah replied, a huge smile creeping on her face at the thought of the sleeping animal, "He's mine."

*

Sirius opened his eyes and for a moment was very confused and then it all came rushing back to him. The night before, Delilah, Jameson, coming back to Delilah's house. Turning human. _Idiot.... what were you thinking!_ Then, with an inward sigh, _you were thinking about how you had to rescue the only person in twelve long years who had showed you compassion..... even if she didn't trully know who you are._ He did a quick search of the room and found himself alone. 

He listened closely to see if he could hear anyone moving around. He didn't. He decided to take a chance and resume human form. He stretched and finally decided to really study his surroundings. You'd think Delilah was a muggle by the way her room was. She had posters of her favorite movies (Star Wars, whatever _that_ was), favorite bands (Garbage _who would name their group after trash?_, Cher _ok, so she's not a band_, Linkin Park _where's the g?_, Evanescence _all right, that sounds a tad bit intersting,_ Weird Sisters, _hey! one I've heard of! _), and random art works. She was an art enthusiast.

On her desk sat a strange rectangular object that looked like it might open, and out from it snaked some kind of wire with a weird oval thing with two buttons. He decided to leave it alone. A stack of books sat to the right of the rectangular object. Some were old textbooks from school, some were muggle literature, and others were just random books on the Dark Arts, Defense, Aurors. He wonder vaguely if she was planning on being an auror, or perhaps if she was one (_oh lucky me!!)_ and just kept that kennel job for fun. He couldn't guess at the moment.

On the left hand corner of her desk, in front of a cup filled with quills and muggle pens and pencils, stood multiple pictures. The first was of Delilah and a younger male, she had her arm around him and proceded to pretend to choke him every few seconds. Apparently it had been taken a few years ago because she looked different. She wasn't wearing punk clothes, but just normal robes the colour of blue. Also her hair was not the two-toned streaking, but a red that was even darker than Lily's had been.

Another picture caught his eye. It was because of it's familiarity. It was taken on the Hogwart's grounds; he could see the whomping willow in the background (and a couple Slytherins were trying to prod it with a stick... morons... he thought). It also was taken some years ago. Delilah was with Tyler and a couple others. He noticed that they were all different houses. There were two Ravenclaws. a Hufflepuff, and Tyler and Delilah were both Gryffindors. He smiled sadly, recalling the days he was a student. Everything had been so simple... He and James and Remus and Peter were all content just to get their daily prank done. Little did they know one would betray them all and tear their lives apart.

"When I find you Peter..." Sirius whispered, closing his dark eyes, "when I find you, you'll wish you had died that day." 

*

Delilah returned home and dropped by the kitchen to show her mother the collar she bought and drop the dog food and the dish beside the fridge. "Morning." She addressed, before she turned to go.

"Delilah, honey," her mom said, turning away from breakfast for a moment, "come down to eat, and bring that dog with you. I'm sure he's hungry and I haven't seen him yet." Delilah nodded with a smile, knowing her mother was going to love him just as much as she did.

She hopped up the stairs happily singing "Believe," by Cher, under her breath. She threw her door open. "Up you lazy mongral!" She cried, then laughed as she noticed said 'mongral' sitting in the middle of the floor gazing solemnly up at her. "Well never mind then. C'mon. Mom wants to meet you. She also believe you're hungry? Are you?" At the mention of food he wagged his tail and barked once. "Right then, follow me."

Once downstairs again she found her mother had already poured some dog food in the dish and had set a plat of bacon and eggs (Yum!) in Delilah's spot. The blue-eyed girl immediately dropped into her seat and started to tear her first bacon slice apart. She paused as it was half-way to her mouth, sensing eyes on her. She slowly looked over and raised an eyebrow. The dog's gaze was flickering between her and her bacon in yearning. She nodded towards the dog dish. "Your food's over there."

He looked at the bowl, then back at her. She nearly fell out of her seat by the look in his eyes. It was something between disgust and disbelief. He was looking at her as if she had just asked him to eat something poisonous! She turned in her seat and said, "you want me to spoil you, don't you?" He wagged in reply. "You're drastically mistaken, sir." She said. "You're not supposed to give table scrapes to dogs. It's bad for their health later in life." He tilted his head, looking both disappointed and bored. Then he gazed into her eyes puppishly. 

"Oh fine. Stop looking at me like that." She bent down and handed him an entire strip of bacon. It was gone in a snap and she giggled. "I think I might name you Vacuum," she cracked, and he glared. "You want another?" She smiled as he jumped up on her knees. She gave him another piece. He looked at her thankfully. A thought suddenly came to her mind. She had been off and on thinking how human-like this dog seemed. She leaned forward, looking into his eyes and whispered, "are you really a dog?"

Seconds later he procedded to lick her face.

"Ick! Jeez! Off! I love you, too, but .... yuck!" He hopped down and curled by her feet, looking a bit too satisfied. "Brat," she poked him with her foot.

Suddenly her mother's voice rang out in horror. "OH MY GOD!" Delilah jumped, and so did the dog, who hit his head on the underside of the kitchen table. He staggered out from underneath it and into Delilah's leg. "Delilah! How could you bring such a filthy animal into this house! Do you know how _hard_ I work to keep this house spotless!? Get him out NOW!" 

Delilah winced. _Whoa...._ "But mom, he's not filthy, I wouldn't go that far. A little dusty perhaps, but- -"

"Then get that _dusty_ dog out of here until he's clean! And to think you slept in the same room with him! You could get _fleas_!" At that comment both girl and dog looked indignant, but were equally shoved out the back door as her mother moaned, "I thought I raised my oldest child to have more sense than this! Don't come back in here until that dog is _clean!_ I want to hear his fur squeak!" They both exchanged glances and winced as the back door was slammed shut. 

*

If he would have been human Sirius would have had the ultimate frown. He and Delilah sat on the step. "Filthy!" She was saying, "you're not dirty! Hn! And fleas! I don't think I've seen you scratch once! Not even in boredom." He bobbed his head in agreeance, ears flopping around. She looked at him funny, her own frown sternly in place. "Anyway," she shook it off, "it's not like we can do anything about it. She is definitely not going to let you back in until you've had a bath." She sighed. "I hate giving my pets baths. I remember one time I tried to bathe Jinxy... boy oh boy did he - -"

Sirius whimped, placing his paws over his head. She glared at him, "fine then. I don't care if you listen to me or not. Stay here." She climbed to her feet. "I'm going to go get the tub and the shampoo." She stood and began to walk away then turned back, analyzing him. Finally she added, "oh yeah, we're going to need the bigger bottle..."

Sirius waited patiently as she vanished around to a shed. This was going to be humiliating. To think he was being forced into having to be _bathed_! He could see James laughing at him, "haha, Padfoot's a dirty dog! He's gotta have a bath!" Still, he began to formulate a plan, he could still have a little bit of fun before being shoved in a tub full of water and suds. He heard Delilah coming back around the corner, apparently dragging an old washtub with her. _Oh... she's going to HATE me after this..._

His tail slowly began to wag.

*

Delilah finally lugged the ancient, forsaken washtub out into the center of the yard and went to fetch the hose. She folded it over at the end and turned it on, then procedded to drag it across the yard. As she went to put the hose in she dropped it and the sudden pressure shot water all over her. She sputtered and hurridly tossed the end into the tub, making incoherent curses. She threw a glance over her shoulder at glared at the dog, who seemed to be studying her with the utmost of interest.

"I'm glad you find this funny." She said wryly, yanking her now half-wet hair up into an askew ponytail at the back of her head. "You just wait until it's your turn..." He didn't seem too worried.

Fifteen minutes later she added a little shampoo into the water to let it get sudsy. Five minutes after that, as the tub finally filled, she turned her eyes on her target. "All right you, in." She expected him to listen to her and obey as he had been doing. No such luck. "Dog! Please!" He just sat placidly on the steps, gazing at her through half-lidded eyes. "Don't make me come over there!" Pause. "Fine!" She huffed and started towards him.

Suddenly he took off around the yard. "OH NO YOU DON'T! COME BACK HERE!"

*

Sirius watched as Delilah filled the tub and put in the soap. Inwardly he grinned as she finally turned to him and attempted to get him to come over to her. "Don't make me come over there!" She threatened. He frowned. _Okay, mom...._ He thought in amusment. "Fine!" She left her post. He launched himself off the steps and began to lap the yard, her screaming behind him the whole way.

_Oh yeah, that'll work. Yell at the dog and expect him to listen. Feh..._ He stopped and turned to face her. She stopped, too, staring him down. _Come and get me, Delilah..._ He thought, giving a playful yip of challenge. (A/N: If you have a dog you probably can picture what he's doing, you know that whole "playful dog" stance...)

"If that's the way you want it... that's the way you'll get it..." Her crimson lips curled into a devious smirk.

*

**_Thirty Minutes Later_**

"GOT YOU!" Delilah cried, finally able to grab the dog. Unfortunately the tilt at which she managed it send them both falling straight into the tub. Delilah coughed and brushed her wet hair from her face; it had fallen down during the chase. She gave a groan and leaned against the dog which had ended up partly in her lap and partly on top of her. "Nevermind... you got me."

"Woof!"

"Oh! Bravo!" A voice cried from the back door. Delilah snapped her head up to look in that direction, her eyes widening. 

"Steven! How bloody long have you been standing there!?" She regarded her younger brother in surprise. The red-head was laughing, the deep rich sound permeating the air. He was very handsome, and at age 19 Delilah had expected him to go off and get a girlfriend. As she watched him lose all control she thought vaguely, _Maybe it's not his looks that turn people off.... maybe it's his personaility._ She frowned.

"Long enough to see you make a complete fool out of yourself. I suppose this is the infamous dog that Father's been complaining about." He left the steps and came over to assist.

"Yup. The one and only." Delilah muttered, staring straight into the dog's eyes. In one quick yank Steven had disentangled dog and human. "Thanks." Delilah said as Steven pulled her up from the water. She sighed deeply as she stood dripping wet. "I would like to thank the dog for a wonderful swim." She cracked, once more poking him with her foot. He only gazed up innocently at her. "Suck up."

*

An hour, one and half bottles of shampoo, two wet humans, and a clean dog later Delilah, Steven, and the dog retreated to the inside of the cool house. Thier mother had departed for her mid-day trip to a friend's house. Every sunday at noon her mother would visit a friend two towns over and apparate back at dinner. Delilah's father had gone to the Ministry on business. He didn't work for them, but the company he worked for had been contracted by them to do something. Her father wasn't talking about it - - not like she really cared. So she dropped down on the couch, the dog following suit. 

"I guess we got the house all to ourselves." She commented, "well, except for Steven, but he's not going to come out of his room anyway." She frowned. She had no idea what she was going to do. Usually her days were spent at the kennel and on Sundays she would sleep most of the day and then go out with her friends somewhere to "wreck havoc" as her father referred to it to. But today she had gotten up way too early to be perfectly comfortable with that plan. She glanced at the dog, "it's all your fault that I'm bored. If I wouldn't have gotten up to get you your collar and that dog food - - that you _didn't_ eat - - I would be fine." Her stomach rumbled. "You had to make me miss breakfast, too." She pouted.

He just snuffled at her to imply that that was _her_ fault, not his. She huffed, but continued to stroke him anyway. She couldn't stay mad at him for very long. That was disconcerting. She wanted to be angry, even if it was only play, for a little while, but he just wasn't allowing that. "At least you're clean now." She added sharply, glancing down at her drying clothes. She had to admit that that was some stunt he pulled. He almost seemed to anticipate her every move, leading to her eventual defeat. She began to giggle softly. _Haha, Delilah. You're a moron, you got beat by a DOG!_

*

Easy silence prevaded for several minutes in which Sirius closed his eyes and just concentrated on Delilah's gentle, rhythmic stroking. He had been thinking about things and decided to stick around for a while. He was deeply worried about how Harry was getting on at school, and felt great hatred for the rat who had managed to sneak so close to him, but knew that, for the moment at least, his Godson was safe. He also had a feeling that he might be needed here. _Come off it, Sirius, you just want a reason to stay here._

Yet he couldn't convince himself that all those feelings inside he was encountering were all selfish. Sure he scared the living hell out of one very dangerous punk and insured this gril's life the night before, but that was the night before. Jameson also seemed the type to not forget things. He would most likely go after Delilah again soon. Not in the next few days, but a little ways down the road. Sirius had a feeling it wouldn't take very long though. Delilah seemed a very intelligent woman but she would probably push it to the back of her mind and let down her guard. He couldn't leave without making sure she was completely safe. Part of this was his fault anyway.

_My God, you're really starting to care about her aren't you?_ Of course he was, what other reason would he risk so much? Suddenly her melodic voice broke through his thoughts, "hey," she laughed, "you're not falling asleep on me are you?" He opened his eyes and looked at her. Oceanic eyes sparkled with warmth and humour. He had to admit, despite her strangeness, that she was beautiful, unique. He shook that thought away. _You've only known her for four days, don't do this._

*

For a moment Delilah could swear she saw sadness deep within those dark eyes, eyes that seemed that they shouldn't belong to an animal. She tried to forget it and forced her mind to the fact she hadn't eaten anything all day, the only food she had picked up she had given to the dog. Then it came to her. Something she had wanted for the past week. She began to smile. "All right, dog. Let's go."

She leapt up from the couch and made her way into the kitchen. The dog followed a tad more slowly. She began to root through the cabinets, pulling out some bowls, a hand mixer, a box of some kind of mix, some milk, eggs, and some other random food items which included sprinkles and frosting. She turned and winked at the dog. "Cupcakes. Perfect for the ailment of hunger and boredom. What do you think?" He seemed to brighten and barked, wagging his tail. She looked at him solemnly, "but of course you can't have any. Dogs can't eat chocolate and that's the only mix I have. Sorry."

He just stared at her, the disappointment looked chillingly ... human.

*

Well, that was great. He had to watch her bake cupcakes and he couldn't have any. Didn't she know the torture she was forcing upon him. _I haven't had sweets for twelve years!! _There had to be some way around this "No chocolate for dogs" rule. Maybe he could beg his way for one... he was able to weedle his way into getting bacon for breakfast, why should cupcakes be any different?

If not. He'd have to break the rule. 

*

Delilah sighed as she shoved the pan in the oven. She rarely had the patience to bake anything. It bothered her to have to follow directions and just the smallest mistake might mess it up. Cupcakes, however were worth it. She could already imagine how they would look and taste. Of course she would have to let them cool a bit, put some icing, make some designs. Basically she would have to de-bore them and make them presentable. Maybe her mother would even venture to try some this time.

She began to clean up after her mess, pulling her wand out and levitating things around to fit her needs. Soon everything was back in it's place and she took a step back to survey her work. Unfortunately somebody was paying attention and she found herself on the floor, legs hanging over over the dog, who looked just as shocked as she felt. She moaned. "... and you _had_ to step behind me at that moment in time."

He whimpered apologetically.

*

They looked absolutely scumptious. Delilah had painted them up prettily, charming them so that each one had frosting of a different colour. Some had normal sprinkles, some had sprinkles that flashed, some had no sprinkles (those she had set aside on a plat, covered, and labeled "For Steven"). Sirius eyed them with something between hunger and lust. His eyes flickered to Delilah hopefully, giving a gentle whine.

"No." She said, looking up from a book she had gotten from upstairs whilst they were baking. "I told you. No chocolate. I'm not assisting suicide." Okay, so she was _serious_ about not giving him any. Plan B: He nicked one off the plate - - and then procedded to run.

*

"Stupid dog! Do you _want_ to die!?" Delilah groaned as she and the dog marched back into the kitchen. She had finally caught him on the landing leading up to the second floor. He had already eaten the contraband and still looked quite smug despite the ten minute lecture she had given. She didn't know why she even bothered to stand there yelling at some huge, shaggy mutt, but it gave her some sort of satisfaction.

She gazed down at him and sighed. "Big dummy. Now I'm going to have to call the vet and ask what I should do. None of my pets have ever been this inconsiderate as to eat chocolate!"

Suddenly Steven appeared in the door, leaning against the door-frame. "Really sis?" Delilah glared at him until he motioned toward the table, "before you give our new dog trouble you should pay attention to our cat." Delilah's eyes widened as she turned back to the table. A mess met her eyes. Most of what she had baked lay scattered - - around a mist-gray and white feline.

Delilah moaned, "JINXY NO!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Woohoo. I'm back. In less than twenty-four hours I have completed the next chapter. And also... it was longer than the rest. You can tell me whether thats good or bad. I got the cupcake idea the other night when my friend was over. (Personal note to Roses: You remember your birthday party when Kia - - that's her lab - - ate the whole cake before we got to your house? Poor Kia!) Also. I said that I would have lots of humour and chaos. I think I failed miserably. You decide.

Plus I did throw in a lof of muggle things here, but her family must keep up a reputation with some muggle neighbors so they have all this. (They also have a phone and a TV) Delilah tends to like muggle things more than she does wizard things. She has a reason for this.

Todays music - - I have to have music when I write : Nine Inch Nails (Pretty Hate Machine Album), The Very Best of Cher (Hums "Dark Lady"), and Lisa Marie Presley (To Whom it May Concern). I have weird music tastes, don't I?

Chapter Four Thank-You's: (I noticed a lot of you liked 4 the best)

Elfmoon87 - - lol yup. Dirty doggie. 

L`etoile - - Yes. The relationship will, indeed grow. AND also I *do* already have a way Delilah is going to finally meet Sirius as a man. 

Quick Note: For those who want them to go ahead and meet no worries, the next chapter is the last where she's clueless. And for a personal reason, which I will not say now, she might find it a bit easier to believe his innocene. Remember the comment that made Delilah angry about how she should apply to be an auror "again" by her father and all the Auror training books in this chapter. It will tie to that.

xxSilmarilBladexx - - I'd make JK rowling Proud! WOW! 

Abraxis - - Yeah, Lenny's one of my favorites,too. And Moony would get a kick out of it. Lol.

Mockingbird - - You know I don't know how Lenny joined the group either. I'll have to figure something out.

Annoriel - - I'll have to look for it ("Blaze of Glory")

HPlova4eva - - Why, thank you *bow* 

Jenn&Jess - - Lol. Glad you liked.

Everyone else that my mind couldn't think of to say something to: THANK YOU!

Rave: I love it, too!  
Siruis: You're so conceited.  
Rave: What about you? Hm?  
Sirius: .....  
Rave: Thought so.

In the next chapter Delilah finally names the dog, or rather the dog names himself.


	6. anything but ordinary

**Dog Star ***

**by: Raven Mirage**

"No animal should ever jump up on the dining room furniture unless absolutely certain that he can hold his own in the conversation." Fran Lebowitz

* * *

**vi  
anything but ordinary**

* * *

A fingernai moon hung low in the sky. It had recently turned dark and above millions upon millions of bright stars twinkled and beckoned. Delilah lay with her hands clasped behind her head on the ground. Beside her, her new companion. Like Delilah, he was gazing up into the sky. She stole a glance and grinned at the animal. He acted so human, then again he acted just like a dog. _You act immature,_ she thought with affection, _so immature in fact I'd think you a child if you were human. Well, either that, or a very, very stubborn adult._

She removed one hand from behind her head and placed it on top of her pet's. She scratched behind his ears, letting her long-nailed, slender fingers massage with a gentle motion. "I'm glad that Jinx is going to be ok."

As soon as Steven pointed out that Jinx had also gotten his nose into the cupcakes Delilah had made a rushed call to their vet. Instructions were followed, a cat was saved, and now he lay moping up in Delilah's room on a pillow. After a very long lecture from Delilah, Jinx had figured staying up in her room was in his best interest. "Well I guess that's what I get for naming him Jinx. I was going to name him 'Hex' to piss my father off, but both he and mom said no. Can't argue with that."

*

Sirius finally realized how much Delilah hated her father. It wasn't what she said - - because a lot of children tried to anger their parents by doing things like that - - but the way she said it. It was the fire in her eyes and the deepest in flection of her voice. He could disappear off the face of the planet and she probably wouldn't care. He thought back to his own family and could empathize with her completely. However he did like Delilah's brother. Steven seemed to care a lot about Delilah despite his incessent teasing (which most of it would have left Sirius, if human, rolling around the ground). Steven was a much better man than Sirius' own brother. He also liked Delilah's mother - - even if she had kicked both of them out earlier, but that was just a mother's job.

"Speaking of names," Delilah added, fingers gently yanking on one of his ears. Sirius' eyes fluttered at the strange sensation of tingles. "I can't go around calling you 'dog' for the rest of your days, now can I?" He looked at her suddenly. He knew this was coming. She would have to name him sometime.

_Well, this is it. She's going to name me "Rover", or "Fritz", or worse.... "Fluffy." I'd have to bite her for that one._ He thought with amuesment. He was quite curious to see what kind of names she would pull out of that brain of hers.

Delilah scrunched up her nose, appearing to think very, very hard. Then she grinned widely. "Blacky."

He let out a very audible, and uncontrolled whine. _My GOD, how unoriginal can you be! Please tell me you're joking!!!! That's not funny!_

Delilah looked exceptionally hurt, then smiled again. "Calm down. I was kidding. Do you really think I'd curse you with a name like that?" Then she begin to think again, this time seriously. "Mercutio?"

_Mercutio? Isn't that the man who bit the dust in Romeo and Juliet? I don't think so..._ He barked dissent. She nodded in agreeance, "yes. I like the name, but completely inappropriate... Hamlet? He's a tragic figure, and I see you as sort of tragic."

_You have no idea. Hamlet is interesting. Good play, but the man had problems. No._ Bark. She frowned. "Not Hamlet then? All righty. Verona?" She asked hopefully. "I like that."

_You just want to name me something out of Shakespeare, don't you?_ He thought. _It's not going to happen, Delilah. Sorry._ "Ptolemy?"_ Now we're going back way ancient. I'm not into the whole classical period thing. Ptolemy? Do I look like a Ptolemy, really..._ He shook his head, ears flopping around his head. One landed over an eye and Delilah laughed. _Well, I'm glad you thought that was funny... _"Ares?" (A/N: pronounced Air-eez.) 

_Still going for the classical aren't we? Ares... isn't that the bloodthirsty god of war?_ He wrinkled his nose and gave a startled glance at her._ I'm not that bad am I?_ "Never mind." Delilah said quickly. "That's a very bad name for a hero. Isn't it?" He raised his head and gazed at her in surprise. _Hero?_ She smiled softly and stroked him affectionately. "I haven't had time to thank you for saving me from Jameson. I know it was you. I hope you bit him real good for me..." She giggled. "I wish I could have seen his face."

Sirius was amused, but at the same time he felt his insides turn._ Oh yeah. I got him good. Although I don't know whether you would have wanted to see that look on his face..._ He lowered his head again, eyes filled with sadness. Jameson was a jerk, but it still hurt that people thought him so horrible, so ... guilty. _Oh, Delilah. What would you think of me if you knew?_

"You gave me a second chance, dog," Delilah continued somberly. "I guess I thought that I should give you the same. You gave me my life, the least I could do was try to give you one..... that's it. Chance. How about Chance."

_Oh don't go getting all mushy on me now. Chance? It'll sound like I'm a piece from monopoly..._ He snorted. She mock-glared. "Well, sorry you think that's funny. I won't get fluffy on you again. That's it for me telling my feelings. Hn... I should just name you that, Fluffy, and get it over with...." He gave her a warning stare and snorted again. "Snuffles." She laughed. "I like snuffles." He whined. "Hey. shutup. It fits. You're always doing it. Don't you dare disagree because I know its true." He moped. 

"Well, if you're going to be all depressed about it..." She huffed. "Fine. Just lemme think some more. You're so bloody picky. You're a dog... I don't even know why I'm bothering to listen to you..." She began to study the sky again and Sirius followed suit. What would she think of this time? "You know, I've always loved the constellations, the stars. I imagine each one is an angel and that everyone of us has his or her own angel to protect and guide them from above. I'd like to think my uncle is up there." Her voice caught a hitch. 

"He was killed some years ago. I was twelve. It was two years before you-know-who was defeated.... it was his men." She sniffled. "He... he um... married a muggle. They didn't like muggles and well, I suppose he should have picked his friends better..." She sighed. Sirius gazed at her thoughtfully. He knew exactly how she felt. He also knew about such betrayal amoungst supposed friends. He waited for her to cry, to shed a tear, but not one came. She kept the hurt in well. "I'll never forget that symbol above their house..."

She suddenly perked up, as if pushing the memories away were as easy as breathing. "Well, back to the names. I'm stupid you know. I never thought of it, but I've been sitting here staring at possible names for a while. You see that constellation there..." She pointed. "That's canis major... and that one there... canis minor. You're a dog. I should chose something from there." She looked thoughtful. "Procyon?" She inquired.

_Procy-wha.... I can't even pronouce that, much less answer to it._

"Yeah, that is a little over the top, isn't it." She conceded. He wuffed. "Gomeisa? I could call you Gome?" 

_Gome? I wish I'd have taken Hamlet._

"Adhara... no wait that sounds like a girl's name. MIrzam... same thing. Erm. Wezen?"

_Wezen? Sounds like some weird type of lever._

"I have it! Brilliant. Sirius!"

_I shouldn't. I really shouldn't. Don't take the name, Padfoot. Don't let her call you Sirius. You're in enough trouble as it is. Do not draw attention to yourself...._ No matter how much he knew he should just let her go on he found himself wagging his tail and barking happily. It would be nice to have someone say his name without hatred lacing their tone.

"Siri it is then." Delilah laughed. "I should have thought of that right off. It means 'Dog Star' you know."

*

"You named him WHAT?" Lenny cried. Delilah was laying across her bed, one hand hanging off the side so she could pat on her newly-named pet. Lenny had called her soon after she had come in from stargazing to see how she was. He had meant to call earlier but his family went to church then went off visiting for the day.

"Sirius." Delilah answered finally, grinning despite herself. Even though Lenny was a muggle he was well aware of who Sirius Black was and what he had supposedly done. His family of course just thought he was a normal fugitive, but Lenny, due to his friendship with the three magically inclined, had inside information. 

"Your dad doesn't know yet does he?"

"No, but I can't wait until he does. I mean what more could I ask for to really set him off. I mean it's not my fault Sirius was the most perfect name for him. Right, Siri?" She asked, looking down. He woofed in agreeance. Jinx shot them both glares as if to say 'I'm trying to sleep here!' "Don't worry about it, Len. You worry way too much." She frowned. Lenny was always trying to hold the world on his shoulders.

"Fine. I won't worry about it. Just tell me when you're going to break the news to him because I want to put some muffs on my ears." He replied. Delilah could see him pushing his glasses up with one finger, that look of complete disapproval written all over his stern face. 

"Ok then. Anyway. I don't think he's going to care as long as he's _my_ dog. He's not even been home since I brought Sirius in. I hope he keeps it up..."

*

"So. I see you really are keeping that mongrel." Delilah's father said, cold eyes sweeping over the big black dog with disapproval. That's the last thing his daughter needed, a mangy dog sharing her living space. It was dinner time at the Tanner house and he had decided to come home. He had hoped she had gotten over this absurd nonsense of bringing another animal into the house.

"Yes." Delilah replied casually, dropping her hand to pat the dog's head. "He's staying. We've had this discussion, Father." She raised her eyes to look at him. He ruffled a bit, but said nothing. Indeed he remembered the arguement. Delilah smirked at the memory. 

"Well, what am I suppose to call him, '_mutt_'?" Her father asked, still giving the animal a look of complete hatred and disgust. Delilah watched her father's expression, her own emotions tightly guarded. She didn't know why but she was very angry that he dared to say that the dog was worthless, no better than dirt. This animal had saved her life, and against all known logic she sensed there was something extremely special about the grim-like canine.

Her fingers once again tangled in the long, luxurious fur. The feeling of the silk strands beneath her hand brought calming influence to her. She would not rise to her father's insolence. "No. He has a name." Delilah waited until he raised an eyebrow until she answered, informing him of the name she had picked the night before. "Sirius."

*

Delilah lay in bed, a gentle smile curving her lips. The effect had been perfect. She didn't know anyone could turn that red. Her father had been furious. Her mother had paled so bad she nearly had become transparent. Delilah had felt bad about that, but the look on her father's face was still priceless and out did any other emotions she had been feeling. Steven was the lucky one and managed to slip away whilst she received a very long in-depth ranting about her choice of pet names. It was like she had invoked the dark lord's name or something. 

Well, she _had_ done that. "...would you prefer me name him Voldemort?" After that comment she had been sent up to her room. Trying to hide her gladness she collected her pet and marched upstairs. 

She now threw a glance over to the animal. Sirius was not sleeping. She grinned wider. "Can't sleep either?" He raised his head, dark eyes and fur gleaming in the moonlight streaming through her window. He looked magical. _Maybe you are._ She thought bemused. She crooked a finger at him. "C'mere." He whined softly and shook his head. She sighed. "Fine. I was going to give you the offer of sleeping with me in this nice comfy bed, but once again you refuse me." She shrugged, but continued to smile. She just couldn't figure out this dog. 

She crawled back under the covers, her mind turning to his eyes. She was almost afraid to meet them due to their depth. They were like two dark voids filled with enchantment and beauty. _Animals don't have eyes like that._ She thought. He was just too human. She gave much credit to animals. Many were very intelligent. Some were close to being geniuses. Still, the chance that she had somehow come across a wandering animal prodigy was against all possibility. There was something about Sirius she couldn't peg, but she knew that he was anything but ordinary.

*

Sirius deep contentment grew each moment he was with Delilah. There was something about her that reached within and brought to life a dormant yearning. He wished that things were been different, that he wasn't a fugitive framed for murder, that he didn't have to hide. He had been alone for so long. Hated. Cursed. Friendless. Now to hear his name spoken from her gentle lips it was like he was alive again, he was back. Even if she did not trully know who he was. For the first time in twelve years, since the tragic murder of his best friend, he felt happy. 

Delilah was such a warm person he could feel nothing other than happiness near her. Happiness and pride. She treated everyone with caring. She had a humour that was both cheesy, witty, and endearing. She was strong. He had sensed that in her right away, but only now was he realizing just how strong she was. Also she had guts, something he admired. Not only had she chosen to name him "Sirius" under the circumstances and challenge her father, but she had said Voldemort's name. Not many had the courage to do that. Delilah was definetely anything but ordinary.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out, but the modem on my computer fried. I was internet-less for a whole week. Oh the horror!!! *sniffles* But! I am back. This is a short chapter I know, but I've been throwing all my energy into fixing the stupid modem and preparing for my senior year. I start Thursday (Two days from now). Yay me. Is it just me or when they screw up your schedule do they ever screw up your schedule. 

Anyway. I didn't really like this chapter that much. The beg. and end were ok, but the middle Im not too proud of. I also think it was kinda dumb for her to really name him Sirius, but hey, that's what I wanted to do. I gave a lil bit more background on Delilah. Had an appearence from Lenny. Yay! 

Thank You's

I dearly thank all that have been with me since the first chapter. As always I owe it all to you. Also I keep seeing new "faces" and I welcome you to my fic. Through your reviews I feel like I'm getting to know you all (and some I've actually become friends with - - Hi, Ally!) and am glad that you have taken some of your precious time to stop and momentarily drop a spotlight on me.

*sniffles & bows*

Sirius: Getting a little emotional now are we?  
Rave: Oh be quiet.

R&R as always and I hope to see you in Chapter 7 (From the floor, looking up). Delilah finally meets the real Sirius!!! Who will be more surprised? Delilah or Sirius?


	7. from the floor, looking up

**Dog Star ***

**by: Raven Mirage**

"No animal should ever jump up on the dining room furniture unless absolutely certain that he can hold his own in the conversation." Fran Lebowitz

* * *

**vii  
from the floor, looking up**

* * *

It was late morning when Sirius finally roused himself, feeling completely rested. He stretched the best he could in dog form and looked over to the bed. Delilah was still asleep; his keen animal senses could pick the sound of her soft breathing out of the roar of rain coming down outside the window. He turned his gaze to the steady stream of water washing down the pane, the sky beyond appeared a pale grey and the clouds darker, nearly black. He padded over, took a spot beside it, and watched. There was nothing else to do until Delilah awoke.

_Which might be a while._ Sirius thought with amusement, eyes lighting for a moment. He had believed the feeling of peace that had crept up into him would be gone when he woke up, but it was still there coursing strongly through his very soul. Maybe it was the dog side of him. He could try to attribute the emotions to that, but knew better. It was Delilah. It was like he had been living in the dark his entire life and suddenly someone turned on a lightbulb. And like the scenario it was utterly shocking.

His own emotions confused him. He should be apprehensive to caring for a stranger so deeply, but wasn't. Through the near-week he had been with her he felt he knew a great deal about her life. He admired her, was in awe of her sometimes. He had to admit he found her odd style attractive, endearing. She was her own person and no one would take that away from her. It read in her eyes. Her deep blue eyes, another thing that entranced him. You could fall in love with eyes like that.

A hot bolt rushed through him, curled his insides. He was suddenly afraid. He was getting too attached to this girl. Too late, Padfoot, you're desperately attached to her. He was foolish. He should have guarded himself better. If he had been paying attention to his growing feelings he would have caught himself before it happened. He might not be falling in love with her... but he sure as hell felt something other than friendship, or even mere attraction. He whined. _What have you done to yourself?_

"You okay?" Delilah's melodic voice came suddenly from behind. He jumped as her hand slid gently down his back before finally resting atop his head to play with his ears. His heart beat faster before threatening to stop. He didn't know how to respond, how to feel now that he was aware of the change within himself. "Rain got you down?" She questioned, lips quirking into a soft smile. His stomach turned again. 

_Dammit, Sirius! Get a grip. Stop doing this. Stop, now._ That, however, was like telling the relenting rain outside to freeze in motion. It was like trying to part the red sea if you weren't moses. _Okay, so you think she's pretty. That has to be it. You just think she's really pretty._ He looked into her eyes, so brilliant and sanguine even in the gloom of the morning. He moaned to himself. _You think she's more than pretty....._ He forced himself to look back out the window.

Something caught his eyes down below on the street. A figure in the rain, made almost imperceptible by the rain and murkiness, but there was no doubt someone was out there. He concentrated on the deathly still form. The rain didn't seem to be reaching them, but bouncing away before impact, leaving the person dry. A simple spell. A deep growl rumbled from his chest. He knew exactly who this person was, even if the reason for him being there eluded him. He could make out Chris Jameson's cold, cruel, blue eyes even from this distance. They seemed to glow with hatred, mockery.

Delilah gasped above. She saw him, too. Sirius could tell she was afraid. He wanted to rip Jameson apart for frightening her, for hurting her. She turned, throwing on a robe. Sirius followed her from her bedroom, down the stairs, and to the front door. She wrenched it open and stalked outside, stealing herself against her fear. She stopped just outside the door, calling to Jameson, "what are you doing here?"

*

Delilah dreamt of dark mesmerizing eyes. They were haunting, filled with sorrow and longing. They said no words but spoke to her soul, crying out tragedy and mistakes. Guilt. Self-blame. Anyone with eyes so beautiful, so expressive should not be allowed to suffer so. As the shadows covered her she felt like she was falling forward into their black voids swirling with so much emotion. It mattered not and she allowed herself to become lost in their shade, so familiar, yet where she had seen them eluded her. They were so exquisite she would never be able to look away.

She woke, her breath catching as if she had been suffocating. The intensity of those eyes had frightened her, enthralled her. She felt a mix of wariness and giddyness. She almost laughed at herself for being so childish. She ran a hand through her hair and glanced over to the window. Sirius. So strange, the dog was watching the rain. Something about the scene made her think him sad, made her sad. So she rose and went to him. "You okay? Rain got you down?"

He jumped, something very un-dog-like. She watched him a moment. Chills ran through her when she realized the human quality to which he was staring at her. Before she could think more of it he returned his attention back outside. She had no time to think. Almost immediately his fur began to ruffle. As Delilah followed his gaze she realized why. Her heart froze. Jameson...

For years they had stood enemies on either side of the line. Delilah had never feared him for he had been nothing but an annoyance. He was scum, and he made her sick. The way he treated fellow human beings was despicable. Yet he had crossed that line and if it wasn't for Sirius then she would very much be dead. He had shown her fear. She hadn't felt true fear for many years. She would hate him for that forever. He couldn't know that, so she had to face him.

*

"I'm just taking a walk." Jameson replied, blue eyes moving over the two. Sirius watched him warily, standing close beside Delilah. He knew Jameson wouldn't dare try anything while he was there. He was a coward, plain and simple. He was suddenly very glad for choosing to stay. He had been right. Jameson wasn't going to leave this alone. _Then neither shall I._

"In the rain? I doubt it." Delilah countered, pulling her robe tightly around her shivering form. "I know you're up to something." She glared. "I wonder what would happen if your family found out that you had tried to kill me... and failed. What would they say to you knowing you had put yourself at such a risk to disgrace and not fixed it?" Jameson's eyes sparked. "Yes, thought so. Guess what.... it's not happening. You're not ever going to get me."

"Says you." Jameson said, his eyes now locked on Sirius who growled low. "Speaking of disgrace. What would people say if they knew about this pathetic excuse for a pet here, huh? Pet, my ass."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Delilah's face skewed in confusion and anger. "What are you getting at?"

"Oh... You mean you don't know." Jameson smiled wide, blue orbs brightening greatly. Sirius moved forward in warning, bounding across the rain-soaked yard. He couldn't let Jameson tell her. Not now. Not like this. If she was to know then he would tell her, not this creep with an attitude problem. Jameson pulled out his wand, aimed it at him. Sirius froze. He wasn't a fool. In a low voice that only they two could hear Jameson whispered, "I'd stop now if I were you, sir. It seems I have the advantage at the moment. If you don't want your dirty little secret out then I would advise you step back. I don't know why you are here, and I don't care. Stay out of this." He hissed.

Behind him Delilah was approaching cautiously, calling out. "Sirius! Siri, come!" Jameson shook his head then apparated. Sirius was shaking with anger. How dare he speak like that. He hadn't been so bold at their last meeting. Arms wrapped around his neck. "Foolish dog." Delilah said, but heard nothing but affection lacing her voice. He realized that the rain was still coming down and that they were both completely soaked. He allowed her to usher him back to the house.

*

Once again Delilah's father avoided breakfast. He was probably still upset about her choice of dog names. It mattered not. She ate quickly, gathered her pet and then left for work. It had stopped raining by this time and an even sheen coated the grass and the sidewalks were darkened. She splashed through a few puddles, grinning as she did so. She pretended like the events of the morning hadn't happened. It was easier to place one foot in front of the other that way.

When she got to work Henri was there lounging in the main office. "Allo." She greeted, leaning over his shoulder to grab the copy of the _Daily Prophet._ "So, what horrid things are afoot this morning?" She inquired, smirking softly. 

"Well, for one thing that Sirius Black fellow is still running amok.... God only knows what he's done since he escaped." Henri shook his head. 

Delilah frowned as she took a look at the paper. Once more Black had made front page. In the the article were updates and information that the Ministry was allowing the public to know, not to mention the ?nth retelling of his horrible deeds. Beside the article was his picture. She was sure that wasn't the best picture the man had ever taken. She sat down across from Henri and studied it. Something seemed very familiar about the picture, but she couldn't put her finger on it. "You know..." She mused, raising her eyes to Henri momentarily, "cleaned up a bit I'm sure he'd be very handsome." 

Henri gave her a warning look. "If your planning on searching him out for a date I'd advise against it." He said, and then as an afterthought added, "and yes, I heard he was very keen with the ladies back when he was younger." 

Delilah reached down and patted her Sirius on the head. "I believe it." She said. "It's the eyes I bet." She took a closer look, her own eyes widening. The eyes from her dream... _But it can't be. I've never seen Sirius Black in my life..._ _Maybe I saw his picture before and remembered them. Yes, that's it._ She placed the paper down on the table again and pried her eyes away from the picture. She hated the way she was drawn to it, like it reminded her of something.

"You _aren't_ going to look for him?" Henri asked, worry tinting his voice. Delilah had to laugh. Henri was so serious. 

"Of course not." She giggled. "I'm not suicidal." She joked, but found her gaze returning again to the picture. Were those sad, dejected eyes trully those of a killer? 

*

Sirius really didn't want to part from Delilah, but he didn't want to look too eager to follow her around. Despite the rain the air was humid and hot. He spent most of his time lazing about in the office, occasionaly snatching glances outside to see if Delilah was still all right. He didn't mind admitting Jameson had frightened him this morning. He was sure that he had come to exact revenge. However, he was more angry than frightened. If Jameson ever dared lay another hand on Delilah Sirius would rip him apart, piece by piece, and make sure he suffered while he did it. 

The door swung open around a quater til five. "Come, Sirius." Delilah said. "We're getting off early. Let's go." He got to his feet and placidly followed her. He was still trying to sort out his feelings for her. He had been protective of her before, but now it was an overwhelming need to keep her safe. He was beggining to think her beautiful, was completely drawn to her eyes. He hated to be alone and prefered to be in her company. _I think this might be how Prongs felt..._ He thought. That scared him.

*

"Home," Delilah sighed, closing the door behind her. "I'm going to go change. You mill around down here." With that she bounded up the stairs, leaving Sirius to fend for himself. No one else was home so he took the liberty to explore a room usually off limits. Delilah's father's study. The door was ajar and he slipped through. He listened for a moment to make sure Delilah was still upstairs before changing back. On the desk was a copy of the _Daily Prophet._ Today's. It was the same one Delilah had been looking at.

He remembered the way she had commented about him. _"You know, cleaned up a bit I'm sure he'd be very handsome..." _and _"It's the eyes I bet."_ He wondered how she would feel if she were to know he loved her eyes just as well. He smiled, the action softening his features considerably. Then he frowned as he picked up the paper. Oh, yes, ruddy picture. _They couldn't have found a better one?_ He sighed. What else had he expected from the Ministry?

*

Delilah pulled on a pair of shorts and stared at a couple shirts before deciding on a hunter green sleeveless t-shirt. She couldn't get that dream out of her head. Those eyes haunted her even in waking. She thought desperately, trying to remember where she had seen those eyes. She hadn't yet convinced herself of the scenario that she had thought of at work; that she had seen Black's picture somewhere else and her subconcious decided to have a little fun. 

Sirius. 

Delilah almost froze. She knew exactly where she had seen those eyes before. Her dog. Her saviour. "Holy shit..." She whined, and immediately took off for downstairs. She had to know she wasn't crazy. She reached the first floor and looked around. No Sirius, but the door to her father's study was open a little more than usual. She rolled her eyes. _Bad Dog. That's a way to get on my father's good side... sneak into his office._ She went and pushed open the door and marched into the room.

"I swear, do you have any idea what my father would do to you if - -" Delilah became a human popsicle. Ice raced through her body. Standing before her was not dog, but man, and not just any man. The real Sirius Black. He was very tall and thin. Too thin. His face was gaunt. Long masses of tangled ebony hair fell past his shoulders. She stumbled backward, toppling over a misplaced chair. She made a vague squeak sound as she hit the floor.

She tried to climb back to her feet, but found herself ensarned by the chair. She turned her gaze back to the man above her. He had retreated a couple steps. It occured to her he was just as shocked as she was. Then she saw hurt and defeat in his eyes. Those same mesmerizing, sorrowful eyes she had dreamt about, somehow adored. In an instant everything fell into place. Looking into those eyes she knew. He was no killer, nor was he a threat.

She was surprised not to feel any fear, but only warmth. Things sure were in a different perspective from the floor, looking up. She gave up trying to free herself and said. "So, are you just going to stand there, or are you going to be a gentleman and help me up?"

*

The moment the door swung open Sirius knew it was over. Delilah was going to turn him in, and he was to let her. She was going to pull a wand on him, and she was probably talented with it considering all those books on Auror Training he had seen in her room. He couldn't hurt her. He only felt defeat. She, like everyone else, was going to her back on him. That feeling of failure and hurt wrenched his heart like nothing else could. It had been nice while it lasted.

Then she had smiled, "So, you just going to stand there, or are you going to be a gentleman and help me up?" He snapped his full attention to her. _What did she say?_ He was completely shocked. Where was the wand? The hurried warning to stay away? Indeed, she was asking him to come closer. "Well?" She demanded. That same easy tone in her voice.

"I- I'm sorry." He said, and moved forward to pull her to her feet. As soon as she was up he retreated again. She put the chair upright and turned to him, that same playful grin quirking her lips.

"So. This is the notorious Sirius Black." She said, "Well, Mr. Black, you're very shy for a man who was supposed to have murdered thirteen people." His eyes widened even furthur. This wasn't the way it was supposed to go - - not like he was complaining. He was just confused. He didn't know how to react to this. He had expected screaming, curses. Not this.

"Yes." He replied. "I am Sirius Black. No, I am not a murderer. I was framed. I know you probably will not believe me and I understand. I suppose that you are going to turn me into the Ministry now." 

"No." She informed. "I do believe you."

"Why?" He asked. "What if I am a killer? Was that any way to speak to me?"

"As I said, I do not believe you killed anyone. The reasons are clear. I'm sorry you don't see them. Firstly you saved my life. You could have killed me at anytime, me and my entire family, so you could escape. You didn't. If you really did kill those people then what would I be to you? Nothing. The other reasons are my own and I wish to keep them to myself." 

He nodded respectfully, noting the warning tone in the last sentence. He felt a heavy weight lift from him. She wasn't going to turn him in. She didn't hate him. The best of all: She believed him innocent. She gazed at him solemnly, then almost in amusement said, "I'm sure you're hungry, I am. What do you want for dinner?" He raised an eyebrow.

*

Delilah busied herself in the kitchen. Sirius was upstairs. She had offered him her shower, and had given him a toothbrush as a sign of invitation to stay, to let him know he was welcome here. One did not offer such things if they planned to kick their guest out. She thought of his gentle, thankful, but sad smile. He had caught the invitation. She smiled, also. She stirred the contents of the pot, day-dreaming wistfully of him. He was very handsome and expected to find him even more so. His dark, piercing eyes seemed to look into her very soul and instead of being scared she was excited. His deep voice was gruff at times, but she found it very sexy. Not to mention the way he moved. His whole aura seemed to ripple with power and poignant grace. 

She shook her head. She had only known him for a week at most and now she hopelessly adored him. She giggled to herself, realizing just how childish she was being. She didn't care. Of course she knew she would never have a chance with him. He was at least ten years older than she was. He most likely wouldn't even think of spending that kind of time with a silly little twenty-six year old. However, she could still find him attractive. 

She went upstairs when she finished fixing dinner. "Sirius. It's finished." She said, closing the door behind her. She turned and lost her breath and all concious thought. He was standing in her bathroom door, wearing only a towel tied low around his slim hips. His damp obsidian hair clung to features, dripping water around his frame. She caught herself watching one trek down his chest and shook her head gently. He didn't seem to notice, for he was preoccupied.

"Do you have another towel?" He pointed to his hair. She nodded dumbly and quickly moved past him and dug through a lower cabinet of the sink. "Ah. Didn't think of looking there. Didn't want to nose around." He said. She smiled nervously, a tinge of rose creeping onto her cheeks. _Good God, he's gorgeous._

*

Sirius inwardly grinned at Delilah. He saw the red that suddenly coloured her face. It was good to know he still had that effect on women, especially this one. Still, he had no chance with her. He was a fugitive. She didn't seem to mind that, but it wouldn't make for a healthy relationship. Also, he had to be at least ten years older. Why would she want someone so ... old. God, he felt old. He wasn't ancient, but he wasn't the strapping young man he had been before being thrown into prison. "Brush?" He inquired, after momentarily towel-drying his hair. 

Delilah nodded and reached past him and pulled one out of another drawer. She handed it to him. "I fixed some spagetti for dinner. I hope that's ok. The meatballs are a little mishapen," she grinned, "but I don't think that matters much. I'm not a chef, but I'm sure it's not poisonous."

"Trust me, it can't be any worse than the food at Azkaban.... or dog food." He shot her an amsued look. She looked sheepish and apologized. "It's ok." He said, trying to pull the brush through his hair. He cursed as it caught more than a few tangles. Delilah sighed and took it from him. 

Grabbing the towel from the counter she said, "follow me." He did so. She pointed to the edge of her bed and bade him to sit down. Reluctantly he did so. She took a position behind him. She dried his hair a little more, then picked up the brush again. "Tangles are the worse. I found it's easier to let someone else get them out when they're this bad." She began at the bottom. "Tell me if I yank too hard." He nodded once. "Keep still." She scolded.

"Sorry, all right." He answered, but had to smile. Minutes passed in silence, but he found it comfortable. She worked diligently, muttering to herself every once in a while. Sometimes they were just random curses, sometimes, to his surprise, they were disapprovals of the ministry. She placed the brush to the side and ran her hands through it to make sure she didn't miss one.

"All done." She said, "If you want me to I'll trim it later." She offered.

He turned to look at her. "Would you? These split ends are annoying me." She laughed and shook her head. "Thank you, Delilah." He added seriously. "You don't need to do any of this for me." He placed a hand over hers, which lay on his shoulder. 

"Yes I do." She replied. Her hand turned and her fingers curled around his. "And I want to. Now, how about the food?" 

"Yes. How about that food."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

*does a dance* This is my favorite chapter! I didn't know whether I should have gone ahead with the developing feelings, but I knew that I would have to do it sooner or later. I think they fit kinda well into this chapter. What do you think?

Again. Thank you all for such wonderful reviews.

Roses - - Yay! I'm glad to hear from you. I hope all is going well at your new place of residence. You still haven't sent me a letter! *sniff* Please do so soon. And did anyone ever tell you that you were insane. *wink* LYLAS

Lady Cinnibar - - don't worry. "evil events" are not taking place in _my_ story.

Abraxis - - thanks for not thinking the naming idea was stupid. (same for Mockingbirdflyaway)

Ally - Sup? Glad ur still liking my story... and I'm still in anticipation of Chapter 5 of yours. ^_^

L`etoile - - Hope you had fun in Jamaica. Sounds like a cool place. Thanks for the compliment on the relationship compatibility. I was unsure if it really was believable. I'm always afraid of putting two people together that wouldn't find each other in real life.

Sunkyssed, NervHQ, Annoriel, and all else who were excited about this chapter - - I was excited writing this, too. Delilah finally meeting Siri, yay!

Sam - - lol Sorry again for the lateness, but thank you for the understanding. It really is heck when I lose the internet. *sniffles*

Lady Matsu - - You like my story obsessively so? *feels proud also* I never really expected any of my stories to be liked at all.

xxSilmarilBladexx - - My story's cute! Glad you liked last chapter.

To anyone else I couldn't fit - - You're all cool, too! * bow *

Next chapter: More Delilah and Sirius fun. And reasons why you should never eat a whole bag of sweets in one sitting... ^_^


	8. bittersweet

**Dog Star ***

**by: Raven Mirage**

"No animal should ever jump up on the dining room furniture unless absolutely certain that he can hold his own in the conversation." Fran Lebowitz

* * *

**viii  
bittersweet**

* * *

Delilah smiled softly as she watched Sirius. She knew that logically she should be very afraid of him. She should be running away screaming like one of those horror movie bimbos. Delilah had a tendency to know one thing, but do another. She wasn't scared of him at all, indeed she felt a little sorry for him. It was obvious to her that he wasn't really a murderer. The part she didn't get was why everyone else thought that he was. Were they blind? She hadn't been old enough to care to remember when it had happened so maybe she wasn't biased. Sirius has been gone from school enough years to become only a legend, he and the marauders, and Delilah guessed that most of those stories were embelished quite a bit.

She finished her plate and set it in the sink. She stood for a moment, her eyes fixed on the bottom of the sink. She was trying to decide whether she should go ahead and ask what she wanted to know, or just try to push it from her mind. She had only now just met the real Sirius and she didn't want to seem like she was prying into his life. She didn't want him to think that he owed her the truth or an explanation. It was really none of her business and she didn't want to bring up anything that might hurt him and she knew that something so messed up, so horrible as to send him to Azkaban would probably hurt him.

Still. Her curiosity was never something that she could chain very easily. She had tried ever since childhood and much to everyone's dismay she never managed it. If she wanted to know something strong enough she would find it out and she felt like the only person who could tell her the truth about this matter would be Sirius. She opened her mouth, then closed it. How was she going to say this without it turning into a huge catastrophe. "Um... Sirius..." She rang a dish towel in her hands nervously, scared to even turn around. "I don't want to ... I mean I would like to ..."

"I was framed . . . " 

*

" . . . It was the ultimate betrayal." Sirius began. He had known Delilah would eventually ask him what happened. Through their time together he had observed bits and pieces of her personaility. She was not one to hold back. He didn't really mind. He felt like he could really trust this girl. _But remember last time you felt like you could really trust somebody..._ He shook it off. He couldn't start thinking like that. He raised his eyes to Delilah, who was still standing beside the sink, but she had turned and was now gazing at him sadly. Sad already, and she didn't even know the story yet.

"Wh-what happened?" She asked hesitently. She moved to her chair across from his, her eyes always fixed on his own. 

"I don't know when it started exactly. Maybe it was before we even met him, perhaps our lives had already been planned out. Nice thought huh? Your fate? You're going to be in prison for killing your best friend. Oh, but don't worry, you really didn't do it." He fisted his hands and looked down. He didn't want her to see the anger there. "I tried to reason it out, Delilah. I really did. At first I thought that perhaps we had wronged him some way, something so horrible that he thought he needed to do this, but then I realized it wasn't true. Yes, sometimes we had ignored him, yes we treated him as an insignificant sometimes, but it was never anything personal. He was our _friend! _We trusted him, James trusted him. How could he do this!"

Delilah reached across the table and placed a hand on his shoulder. He recoiled, almost afraid of the touch. It had been so long since anyone had reached out to him in compassion, in hope. "Sirius, it's all right. You don't have to talk about it now if you don't want to." He shook his head. He wanted to tell her this. He wanted to tell _somebody._ Someone else had to know what really happened.

"No." Sirius said. He asked her if she knew who the Marauders were. She did. She also knew that he and James were each one of them. "So there were four of us. Remus and Peter were the other two. We bascially spent the best years of our life together. You've been to Hogwarts so you know what Im talking about. We always backed each other. We had the perfect, invincible little team." He smiled wistfully in remembrance. "Then we graduated. Voldemort was rising. We joined together for the cause of stopping him. We lost so many friends, but we never thought it would be any of us. Even when the Dark Lord set his sights on Lily and James we thought that we could come out on top. It was all about time.

"I had always felt a little iffy around Peter, but then again I chalked it up to the fact that he had annoyed me when we were younger. He was always the meek little sneaky one. He always seemed to show up at the weirdest times and knew things we couldn't remember telling him. Still, when the time came for my best friend, the person who meant the most to me, his wife, and his child to go into hiding I asked him to take the position of secret keeper." Sirius didn't bother asking if she knew what that was. He felt like she would know. "I thought that I wasn't strong enough. I was too weak to take on the responsibilty. Yet I was foolish. I knew I would die before I told anyone where they were. _I_ knew they would be safe if they were in my hands. But I gave it to Peter. Now they are dead and my Godson is in danger."

"Danger?" Delilah questioned. She had moved her hand down his arm and it was resting on his. He hadn't even noticed.

"Yes, danger. After I found out what happened I knew Peter had done it. He had ratted them out..." He laughed softly, but without humour. The joke was lost on Delilah. "I confronted him. He saw his chance and he was the one who framed me. He killed those people, not me. He faked his own death and made himself look like a matyr. Poor little Peter Pettigrew, horrible horrible Sirius Black." He sneered. "Bloody idiots." He muttered. "Anyway, they saw he was gone, and I was left standing there with a wand raised amidst thirteen dead people. All I could do was laugh. What else was I to do," He met Delilah's eyes tragically, "I was beyond crying."

Delilah squeezed his hand and lowered her head. "And after all these years you escape. Does it have something to do with your Godson?" 

Sirius nodded. "Because of my animagus form I was able to keep my sanity, or at least I suppose. The Minister would come and see me and one day he brought a paper along with him. On a false pretext I was able to borrow it. There was an article about Harry and there was a picture. His friends were in it with him, but there was an interloper. Peter."

"How?" Delilah gasped. 

"He's an animagus, also. He's posing as Harry's best friend's pet rat."

*

Delilah didn't know what to say. What _could_ one say to something like that. Oh, I'm sorry, here's a sympathy card? Sirius had been through hell, and to top it off he was being punished for it. He didn't say so, but she could see that he was also punishing himself for it. She could only touch his hand, try to give him some comfort, some connection with humanity. He needed a lot more than that, but that was all she could think of offering. 

She was spared from words when they heard the front door swing open and the doorknob connect with the hall closet. "Steven!" Delilah cried under her breath. Only her brother came in like that. Their father was always complaining about how Steven was going to splinter the door. Her brother got much satisfaction out of that. Human Sirius was suddenly replaced by his dog form, still at the kitchen table.

Steven walked passed the kitchen. He lifted a hand in greeting, the other holding a book up to his nose. "Hey, sis." He said, then stopped. Delilah waited. Steven took a couple steps back, lowered the book, then looked at Delilah and then the dog. "Not asking." He continued on, shaking his head. Delilah waited until she heard his bedroom door closing to burst into a fit of giggles.

*

After cleaning up Delilah retired to her bedroom. She booted up her laptop and begun to type a quick entry in her journal. She had to explain the machine to Sirius, who was sitting against the wall reading one of her books. So many things were going through her head and she had to put them into words. She felt pulled in many different directions but she already knew the path she wanted to take: The one everyone else was afraid of.

_I know this is dangerous,_ she wrote glancing at the man across the room, his brows knit in concentration. _I don't need anymore trouble with the ministry, especially something like this, but Sirius needs help, and by God I'm not going to forsake him. Never._ She finished her entry and shut down her computer. With a sigh she said, "interesting book?" It was muggle fiction she had gotten about the life of a teenage werewolf.

"Better than some." Sirius replied, not looking up. Delilah guessed that meant he liked it. "He seems to know his stuff about werewolves. Though, they can't change at will and only at the full moon. He has it at the new moon and half moons, too." Delilah arched an eyebrow then smiled. 

*

Sirius didn't know how late it was when Delilah disappeared into her bathroom only to come out a minute later clad in her pajamas. He had been running an idea, more like a problem, through his head for quite a while. He was still glad she hadn't freaked when she found out his true identity, but now that led to another problem (actually all sorts of problems but he didn't really want to think of _those_ at the moment). Where was he going to sleep? He had a feeling that now that she knew he was really a human and not a mangy mutt (not that she was discrimitory, oh no) she would not allow him to sleep on the floor. Yet he couldn't very well sleep in her bed. That wouldn't be very proper, now would it?

He sniffed to himself, looking out the window for a while and then back. He watched silently as she drew back her sheets and examined the position of her pillows. He caught himself grinning childishly. He kept telling himself that he should stop this, stop liking her so much. It was only a matter of time before he would have to leave her, most likely for good, and he didn't need to hurt himself anymore. He didn't want to hurt her. He knew if he stayed here too much longer he might act on his growing feelings. Even if it was something small, a kiss perhaps, it would have a large effect. 

That didn't stop him from still thinking she was beautiful. She wasn't the type of beautiful you saw in magazines, or muggle movies. She wasn't glitz and glamour like many associated with beauty. She was something all together atypical. Her looks came naturally and she didn't even try, she didn't even seem to care, and that made all the difference. When he had been in school and even after he had graduated he had always turned away from girls who constantly brushed their hair, applied their make-up (especially those god-awful red shades of lipstick!), and had no brain cells what-so-ever. They were the ones who clamored desperately for most of his attention - - and the ones who got the least of it.

He was relieved and amazed that there were still girls around who cared more about others than themselves and their appearance. Girl. He kept calling her a girl when it was very obvious she was a woman. He had met few true women. He was unlucky in that, but because of that he appreciated it when he saw it and admired it for as long as possible. His lips curved up slightly as she let out a sigh and brushed a hand through her multi-toned hair. As special as she was he could never bring himself to tell her that.

*

It suddenly hit her as she readied for bed. Sirius couldn't sleep on the floor anymore! She would not allow that! God, if she had only known about this situation earlier then she would have thought of something sensible. But now she was stuck, minutes before bed trying to make an extremely hard decision. She frowned as her eyes swept over his form once again. She had been studying it a little too much, but she couldn't help herself. He was a little skinny (Aw, hell they had fucking starved him in that godforsaken prison! The bastards!) and his hair was a bit scraggly but both of those things didn't affect his over-all appearance. He was still drop dead gorgeous. She wouldn't mind in the least having to sleep curled up next to him.

She shook her head gently, trying to pry those thoughts from her mind. She'd had such feelings for others before ( school crushes, TV stars, other famous people) but never so strongely, and never mixed with any other emotion. It had always been that pure, innocent feeling of attraction. Now there was more than just attraction. She not only wanted him in a way she figured she would never want anyone, but she cared about him, too. So deeply she felt her heart would be crushed if he was ever hurt. It was so foolish. _Then why does it feel so right?_

"Erm. Sirius ..?" Delilah said. He met her eyes. "You can sleep at the foot of my bed if you like. I'm sure it's more comfy than that floor." _Yes, that's good. Not too forward. _

He hesitated before answering. "No. I can't. But thank you."

"Really. It's okay. The floors too hard. I can't let - - "

"You can and you will." He said quietly. "I don't think it would be right."

She sniffed. _He thinks I'm a child. I'm sure that's it. Why do I even bother!?_ She wanted to tear her hair out. She was being stupid and she knew it. Paranoid even. He was just trying to be a gentleman. She knew she should be happy he wasn't one of those who tried to get into bed with you as soon as possible. She wasn't. Always she had either been rejected by someone she really cared about, or found herself in the sights of someone she could never trully care about. _Oh grow up, Delilah._ She told herself. She couldn't let her own insecurities ruin what could become a friendship. She could at least have that. 

He must have noticed her uneasiness because he said. "Okay. Lay down a bunch of pillows. At least for tonight. It's late and we need to get some sleep. We can talk more about this tommorow. Is that all right?"

Delilah wanted to say it wasn't. That not only did she want to be near him but she found it absolutely rude to make him sleep on the floor. Instead she found herself replying, "I guess so." She retrieved some extra pillows and laid them out, then procurred a blanket for a cover. With a smile she flicked off the lights. "Night Sirius." As she burrowed into her sheets she heard the unmistakable padding of paws on the floor, then the rustling of blankets and pillows as he settled himself. She sighed and drfited into a fitful sleep.

*

The next morning Sirius awoke to a gentle prodding in his side. He opened his eyes slowly and peered about him to see what it was. He saw Delilah standing above him. "It's about time. I thought I might have to kick you to rouse you." She laughed softly as he changed into his human form. He rubbed his face and drew his hair away from his eyes. Moments later something dropped with a dull thud in his lap. He looked at her strangely before she motioned to it. 

"Well, open it you big dummy. I bought you a present." She said as he began unwrapping the box. She grinned wider then started for the door. "Oh, I'm letting you stay here today to get some rest. Hope that's okay. I just wanted to make sure you got this before I left." She grabbed a bag off her desk and departed, leaving him with, "just don't eat it all at once. You'll get sick."

He shook his head as he finished unwrapping it. She had got him a box and filled it with all kinds of sweets. _Making up for the cupcake incident I see._ He smirked to himself. He laughed about her comment, thinking she sounded like a mother. "Why, thank you, Delilah." He said to the empty room, and without furthur ado dove into the candies. 

*

Delilah had felt a sudden urge to do something for her new roomate. She went out early while he was still sleeping and made sure to get the best chocolates she could find. It was only a personal thing, but she wanted to make up for everything that happened to him. There was no way of that, she knew it, but she could do a bit to make him feel more at home. Cheer him up. He had laid down a lot of things the night before. Well, chocolates had always helped her. This situation was different, but at least it was a gesture. 

She thought about him the whole day while she worked. She smiled as she pictured his face. His eyes, his lips, the way his hair framed it so delicately. She could see him sitting against the wall, that look of thoughtfulness or sullenless written all over every inch of him. She couldn't wait to get home and see him again, talk to him. She knew when he was gone she would miss him dearly.

*

By that evening Sirius was seriously regretting even opening the box. Delilah's words of warning drifted back to him in an almost taunting manner. _"Don't eat it all at once. You'll get sick."_ Why did females always have to be right? While in the midst of a moan the door swung open and Delilah's happy face appeared.

"Hey Siri!" She cried, dropping her stuff beside the door. Then she paused, immediate disapproval apparent in her posture. She placed her hands on her hips. "You ate it all, didn't you?" She demanded accusingly.

_Damn... she looks like my mother... Scary._ He tried to right himself. "No. I'm fine. Just ti-" Another cramp siezed him and he doubled over. When it was over he gazed bashfully up at her. "Well, maybe a little bit."

"Sirius, Sirius. What am I gonna do with you?" She tsked, but allowed a small smile to grace her lips as she knelt beside him. She stroked his hair gently. "Awww. Poor baby. But I did warn you."

"That you did..." He agreed, concentrating on the way her fingers felt in his hair despite the vague throbbing in his abdomen. Then the slightly humourous realization that perhaps he had spent too much time as a dog when he wanted to lean his head into her hand. He had to grin.

"Well, you can't be too bad off." She cracked, "but I'll get you something anyway." She stood again and went into her bathroom. Then returned with a bottle in her hands. "It's muggle medicine, but it works." She handed it to him. He looked at it uncertainly. "And it won't bite, either." He glanced at her once more before unscrewing the cap.

*

Darkness fell on the world. Delilah wondered if there had ever been a more beautiful night. The sky was clear, the stars so bright they seemed to be great lamps in the sky. The breeze floating in through the open window was perfect; not too strong and not too weak. The best part of the evening was the fact she was positioned right under the window, Sirius leaning back against her. She tangled her fingers in his hair, brushing them through the raven strands every once in a while.

"Star light, star bright, first star I see tonight. Wish I may. Wish I might, have this wish I wish tongiht." Delilah whispered softly, almost to herself. She shut her eyes for an instant letting the shadows press against her and cloud her senses. She sighed and opened them again once her wish was made. She looked down at Sirius and he was looking up at her, his dark eyes glimmering in the starlight. "Did you make a wish?"

"Every night." He replied, eyes traveling back outside. "I wish that I will wake up the next day and find this was all a dream. That James and Lily are alive and Harry is nothing more than a normal, happy boy enjoying his third year at his parent's alma mater. But I know it will never come true. There are no more stars for me to wish on." He paused, his voice lowering, "they died. Along with my dreams." And he grew silent.

Delilah could say no more. Her eyes blurred, her heart breaking under the pressure of a life that was ripped apart by tragedy and punished beyond all normal comprehension. She could not begin to imagine his pain. She leaned forward and placed a kiss on his forehead. "Dreams never die, Sirius," she said, "as long as you never give up hope." She wrapped her arms around him and rested her chin on top of his head. They sat like that for some time and soon he fell asleep. She didn't bother to wake him. He looked so peaceful and it felt nice to hold someone so closely.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Wow. It's been awhile. I apologize. I didn't realize just how demanding my senior year was going to be. I got my term paper right at the beggining so I was busy with that, but I am finished now. I hope I will be able to work more on my stories and that the next update won't be so long in coming. I also hope you guys are still with me and enjoyed this chapter.

See you soon. (If all goes as planned.)

~ Rave


	9. complications

Dog Star

by: Raven Mirage

"No animal should ever jump up on the dining room furniture unless

absolutely certain that he can hold his own in the conversation." Fran Lebowitz

* * *

ix  
Complications

- - -

She was in the mists between sleep and awakening when she heard the soft, low beating; steady and reliable like the sound of a ticking clock. Delilah felt it's embrace, warm and comforting to every depth of her body and soul. In her groggy state she fought to keep that comforting feeling of belonging, but eventually consciousness won out and her eyes fluttered open. She smiled gently as she realized that she and Sirius had slept all night on the floor. During the night they had changed positions and she found her head laying against his chest, one of his arms draped over her.

Boy, would Father have a fit if he saw this... She thought as she reluctantly pulled herself from his arms. She dragged the sheet over his sleeping form then folded her legs against her chest. Drowsily she rested her cheek against her knees as she watched him in silence. She remembered his depression the night before, but as he slumbered it seemed to have disappeared. Like everyone he, too, returned to the most innocent state while traveling through dreamland. His usually hardened features were soft, making him appear younger. She reached out a hand and lightly ran her fingertips down the side of his face.

She wanted to do something for him. She recalled his words the night before and wished that there was some way to take all that had happened back. She couldn't understand why someone like Sirius had been caught up in all that pain. He was a good person. She could tell by the look in his eyes, mature and haunted, but soft and caring. She wanted to help him realize that there was still hope in the world. She knew she couldn't change the past, but was there something she could do to make his future look brighter?

Sirius came to, stretching to alleviate the stiffness that had set into his muscles during sleep. He suddenly realized that he was in human form. Had he slept like that? What if someone had seen!? He sat up and looked around.

"Jumpy, aren't we? Calm down. You're safe."

He shook his head and laughed. "Nearly forgot you were here. I'm used to being on my own." Alone. Always alone. It was a strange feeling, to know there was someone else there watching over you, helping keep you safe. It was good to have someone close that you could talk to and trust. It had been a long time since Sirius felt so much at ease, since the hounds had started biting at his heels. He didn't know if it was wise or not to put so much dependence in Delilah, but he didn't care about wise. He was tired of feeling afraid of being caught. He was tired of being alone.

Delilah smiled at him. "Well, you don't have to worry anymore. I'm here."

He smiled back. She had no idea how much her presence really meant. He had been practically on his own since his incarceration. Even his closest friends had deserted him because of the fact he had been labeled "murderer." He didn't blame them. The evidence had been piled in heap stating his guilt. Even so he wondered just what kind of friends would believe he was really capable of murder after all that they had been through. He thought of Remus and how he had tried to believe he was innocent right up until the end. Even he fell to the lies. That had hurt him most of all. Perhaps others could believe all that, but he had counted on Remus. Still, he didn't hold it against him. He had been told that three of his oldest, closest friends had been murdered and another was up for sentencing because of it. It was a hard thing to weigh.

He really didn't understand how Delilah could have come to trust him so easily. She had told him the reasons but they still didn't add up to him. Even when you had those elements that still didn't convince most beyond a reasonable doubt that one was innocent. What made Delilah different? How could she see the truth so easily where others missed it completely? It was a mystery like almost everything about her. Maybe there was something deep inside her that wanted an adventure, or something that made her want him to be innocent. He would probably never know.

-

Delilah watched Sirius think. She wondered what was going on behind those big dark eyes. Sirius was an enigma she didn't think she would ever understand, but that's why she liked him so much. She was always discovering something new about him, even if it was something small. Every little quirk or a deep secret. It didn't matter. Finding out about someone was always exciting for her, especially someone so interesting as Sirius. He had so much depth to him and he was truly amazing, but she could see that he found none of those qualities about himself. It was a pity because he had so much to offer.

She sighed lightly and opted to break through his thoughts. "Hey, Sirius." He raised his face to look at her. "Today's my day off. You got plans?" She grinned.

"Well," He cracked a smile, "I _was_ going to sit around and stare out the window, then I was going to take a nap, then I might stare out the window again. Why do you ask?"

Moore was one of those small towns where you would expect everyone to know everyone else. It seemed very quaint and picturesque on it's main street which was lined with a mix of shops for natives and out-of-towners. Over the last few hours Sirius and Delilah had been in many of them. She had stopped to chat with a some of the workers there. One of her friends he had 'met,' Lenny, worked at his parents' bakery. After some teasing Delilah excused herself and left him to get back to his work.

"So, how do like Moore so far, Siri?" Delilah asked as she crouched in front of him, pretending to re-adjust his collar and leash. He wagged his tail enthusiastically and nudged her hand with his big, furry head. She smiled. "Well, I'm glad." She stood back up and glanced around, trying to decide what they should do next. "How about lunch?" Sirius agreed whole-heartedly and she began to laugh.

As she led him down the semi-busy sidewalk he couldn't help but appreciate all the things she was doing for him. He understood exactly why Delilah was taking him out on the town. She was trying to get him out of the house and back out in the world. He guessed she wanted him to see that the world was still a great place to live in.

However, she didn't have to take him into the world to see that. Just being with her was enough of a reminder. After all that time in Azkaban he was beginning to think that good people were in short supply and that no body gave a damn anymore. The new motto was "just as long as _someone_ takes the rap." As long as there was someone to blame for the problems, just as long as there were no loose ends to tie up. As long as it was _easy_. No one had cared to look deeper into Sirius's problems, no one wanted to see the truth. Until Delilah.

She truly wanted to help him and see that the right thing was done. Not only that, she wanted to be his friend. She was reaching out to him in ways he thought were dead. And the way she had held him the night before, he didn't think he had ever been so close to anyone in his life. There were few people he had ever been honestly open with, and for some reason she was one of them. He only hoped that he was right to trust her.

-

Delilah ordered a burger with a small order of fries, complete with a caffeine packed soda. She asked the waitress for a dish of water for her "dog" and a couple more burgers. Sirius happily scarffed those down and lapped up the water gratefully. It wasn't the best meal he had ever had, but combined with the wonderful day he was having it seemed like it.

Time spent with Delilah made him want to forget all his other troubles and leave them behind. Maybe it was the dog in him that made him want to give in to the urge to just walk away from the situation at hand, but he understood he couldn't, nor did he desire to. No matter how much he wanted to stay here, to stay with _her_, he couldn't. He would eventually have to leave her and he found himself fighting with that truth. An awful truth.

He really cared for her, cared more than he had for anyone for a long time. He had tried to talk himself out of the way he felt, but he couldn't. He was falling swiftly for this strange young woman and there was nothing he _could_ do about it. Before his life had been unceremoniously stolen he hadn't really noticed all the great things. He took for granted the love and affection that was around him. Yes, he knew they were there, but he never seriously thought about having them stripped away or what it would be like not to have them. Now he realized that everything could be taken away from you in the blink of an eye, and you had to live every moment.

The thing was he didn't want to give up any moment he might have with Delilah. Maybe he was being selfish. She didn't need a fugitive hanging around her for keeps. She didn't deserve to live a life looking over her shoulder or worrying who might be watching. She didn't deserve to have a man like Sirius come in and mess everything up for her. She had her life and it seemed to be working well for her. She had her problems, but that was natural. He didn't have a right to add to them, no matter what he felt. Or what he _thought_ he felt.

_Twelve years in prison, Sirius,_ he tried to convince himself once more. _These feelings could mean anything._ But he knew it was a lie. He knew how he felt, and as he miserably curled at her feet he realized just how complicated things had become.

"All right," Delilah said, "it's getting late and I had one more place I wanted to show you, if that's all right?" She grinned at him and patted the top of his fuzzy head.

He agreed, lifting a paw and resting it on her knee. He had forced himself to stop brooding about what was inevitable and try to enjoy what time he had left here, and he wasn't going to allow himself too much more. He had to leave soon and he planned to. He didn't need to get even more attached to her than he already was, although he didn't know how much more attached he could possibly get.

Suddenly an all too familiar voice broke into his thoughts. Dread swept through him and for the first time since he met Delilah he felt true fear.

"Good day, Ms. Tanner." said the Minister of Magic. He was standing only a few yards away, shielding his eyes from the last bits of glare from the evening sun, and despite the fact he was wearing muggle clothes, a suit of gray and blue, and a hat perched on his head, it was unmistakably him.

Delilah started, her eyes filling briefly with the same fear that Sirius was feeling. Then she composed herself, climbing to her feet as she addressed him, "well, hello, Minister." She greeted. "What brings you here?"

"Business, I am afraid," he replied casually. "There seems to have been some sightings of that dreadful Sirius Black," girl and dog tensed, "you wouldn't have seen any sign of him would you?"

"Why, no, sir." Delilah answered, her voice threatening to reveal the truth. "And I thought the last place he had been seen was more to the - -"

"Yes," Fudge interrupted, almost absently, as if there was something he needed to do and his mind was more on that than the conversation. He still hadn't noticed the canine at her feet. "But as it turns out he might have taken a detour through here. We received a few tips. There are a few more ministry officials around, so don't worry. If he _is_ here we'll catch him." He patted her on the shoulder and completely missed the uneasy expression on her face. "I expect your father will tell you more when you see him." He stopped suddenly and directed his attention to Sirius, who was incredibly tense. "Well, who's your friend?"

Delilah's eyes widened, "uh, that's my new dog. He showed up at the pound some time ago and no one claimed him. He's quite the sweetheart." She grinned at Sirius and winked. She leaned down and scratched behind his ears. "You could say he's my guard dog."

"Well, if the sightings were correct you may need him." He looked around again, perhaps making sure no muggles were listening in. "On another subject, you know, we are still looking for talented aurors. You have already gone through the training and we could easily place you in one of elite units and - -"

Delilah's eyes suddenly flickered with many unreadable emotions before going coldly blank. "No, sir. Thank you for your offer but I believe we have been through this. I no longer want to be an auror. Now I think I have to be leaving, it's getting late and I have plans. It's been very nice talking to you. Come, boy." She turned and walked away; Sirius followed quickly, very concerned.

-

Delilah stalked away, the anger and frustration burning violently through her veins. Sirius was close at her heels, whining loudly. She kept her fast pace as she looked down. "No, I will not tell you what that was about. It's a personal issue and I don't want to talk about it, okay?" Another worried whine. She sighed. "Listen, Sirius, I don't want to get into this with you. It's old news," she shook her head and muttered, "and I thought that, if any one, _he_ would know better than to bring up the subject. Especially at a time like this."

Delilah felt horrible. That was a piece of her life she had wished to leave behind forever. Of all things she had wanted to keep Sirius out of it. When she was with him everything seemed to fall into place. Whatever troubles were bothering her vanished when they were talking. It had never been that way with anyone ever before. And she wanted to keep it that way. She didn't want to complicate their friendship with her past.

They continued walking in silence, just a typical dog and his owner. She knew Sirius must have been very troubled by her actions, and now, looking back, she felt foolish. She shouldn't have talked to the Minister like that. She had to learn to contain her anger in situations like that. He was probably going to mention this to her father, and then she would hear about it, endlessly, from him. Just wonderful.

"Hello, Delilah."

Delilah stopped abruptly as a figure stepped in front of them, blocking their path. "Jameson." She hissed. Sirius proceeded to growl, barring his teeth. This only made Jameson laugh.

"Try it, _mutt_." He said. "I'd like a reason to see your ass uthanized," he looked at Delilah. "And you know they'd do it, too. 'Vicious animal,' they'd say, 'it needs to be put down'." He chuckled darkly. "Then again, it _would _be a hell of a lot better than rotting away in Azkaban, now wouldn't it?" He said to the dog, but Delilah replied.  
"What are you talking about?" She demanded angrily, "have you finally lost your mind?"

Jameson grinned, and then went on, ignoring her comment. "I see Minister Fudge is in town. I heard some one sent in a few owls indicating that Sirius Black was in the area. I hope he's still not around," he said slowly, "or else he'll find himself in the direst of straights." And with that he spun around, making his way down the sidewalk. "See ya around, Tanner," he called, "and keep that mutt of yours locked up. You wouldn't want anything _bad_ happening to him, now, would you?" He disappeared into the crowd, his laughter echoing ominously back to them.

Delilah cursed. It was Jameson. That little rat had called Fudge into this. She looked down at Sirius, who was already gazing solemnly up at her. Without having to speak a word they knew: things had just gotten quite a bit more difficult.

* * *

Nine! Oh, yeah! It's been waaaaaaaaaaaaay toooooooo long. Hasn't it? It is very unforgivable. So unforgivable it should be a new curse. The Too-long-with-out-updating-curse. Hm… I wonder what that would be in latin. Oh well. Anyways. Sorry bunches. During the last few weeks of school I had to finish up m English Portfolio lest I not graduate and do my shadowing project, which to anyone who doesn't know what that is, you have to follow around a person at their job for most of the day and write a report about them and all this other jazz. It's also needed for graduation. After all that I felt wrote out. But now I've officially graduated and have registered for college and don't have anything much to stand in the way of my writing. Well, other than writer's block, which seems to have liked me too much as of late.

So. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review to let me know you're still reading. Missed all of you lots! Rave.

Next Chapter: Delilah and Sirius have some personal time and the truth comes out why Delilah doesn't like the Ministry.

****

June 10, 2004


End file.
